How to train your dragon -A Shadow's Tale-
by ShadowMuncher
Summary: The Shadows. One of the most feared groups in the land. What will happen when their leader, a young woman born into leadership, gets betrayed and looses her memory. Will she ever find out who she is again? Will she have her revenge? Or will she find someone worth forgetting everything. Possible OC!Hiccup Possible OC!Tuffnut. / I suck at summaries!
1. How to trust

Name: Fable Orenson

Dark Shadow

Looks: long dark blood red hair, her ears pierced with an ebony earring. Her eyes are a dark forest green. She wears a black furred vest, with a black furred half jacket, the hood trimmed with white fur. And black gloves with white fur. She wears long black pants and a pair of leather boots, She uses a white furred hooded cloak. She as a black spiked collar with one of her dragon's fangs attached to a small string and a belt with pockets. Forest green eyes.

Wears a mask of an ancient dragon, the dark shadow, which was one of the most feared dragons of its time.

Part of a group called the Shadows. They move from place go place, raiding and stealing as they please. She is the leader by birth and knows nothing else other than the Shadows. Her second in command is a shady man named Jorn. No one from her group even knows what she really looks like due to her mask.

* * *

><p>"Shadow!" I awoke as my name was called and from the banging on my door. I recognized immediately that it was Jorn, the second in command of my people, The Dark Shadows. Now, you could call us 'thieves' or 'bad people' but I like to think of us as doing a favor to Vikings and all the others we deal with. When a viking has too much, they become lazy! We make sure that doesn't happen.<p>

I grabbed my mask, putting it on over my mess of a long braid down my back. My hole body ached, we had just finished picking over a village that was ripe with all kinds of exotic loot. My men enjoyed it and I had given the rest of the night to celebrate.

My Head was still pounding.

"What is it, Jorn?" I yawned, opening up the door to the captains quarter of our rather large ship. I plopped down on the chair of my desk, rubbing my temples. The desk was covered with maps and information of villages near and far, gathered by all of the leaders of the Shadows. Like my Father and my Fathers before him, I added much.

I stood and Jorn followed outside of my room, after grabbing my trusty dagger. I looked over my people, all of them busy with the ship and others gambling and other things to keep themselves entertained while we were at a pause. "Shadow," Jorn said again, grabbing my attention away.

"What is it?" I ask him, growing impatient, my eyes looking up at the promising clear skies. "There's been a sighting," He breathed, as if he had been running to get her this information. "Of a Dark shadow!"

My eyes snapped to him, "What? How is that possible? They've been extinct for years!"

"One has been sighted frozen in a giant glacier on top of Loki's Peak," Jorn said and I felt a shock of excitement, Loki's Peak was one of the largest glacier, big enough to resemble a mountain. Getting to the top would be a feat in itself.

"Ready the men, we sail at once." I told him and saw a flash of hidden emotion behind his eyes, I played it off as excitement, though if I had known what was about to come, I never would have agreed.

It didn't take long to arrive at Loki's Peak, we were close enough to it that it was only an hours ride. I jumped from the top of the ship down below to join my men. I stood in front of them, proud and strong "Today will be a glorious day!" I started, raising my fist to the air. "Jorn has received news that there is a Dark Shadow, frozen at the top of Loki's Peak." I announced and was received with hollers.

"Volunteers!" Jorn called, and a group of the stronger members of the Shadows raised their fists, hollering in unison. "The rest will stay and guard the ship, and once we return, we will celebrate this find!" This was also greeted with excited yells.

The trek up the glacier was a long one. The entrance was jagged with spiked ice and it was colder than anything I could ever have imagined. The ice itself was beautiful, the lights from our torches lit it up in colors I've never seen, but it also gave life to what was also frozen inside the ice. Vikings of all sizes frozen in time, some with scared looks, others with no expression at all. Those were more frightening.

"I don't have a good feelin' bout this, Jorn." one of the men said, holding his hands around his arms. "Don't be a coward," Jorn barked, glowering at the man. I didn't bother to look back at them, especially as I saw the light from the end of the cavern, finally.

"We're nearly there." I breathed, excitement warming me more than any fire. My pace quickened, I could almost feel the sunlight. And it felt like as soon as I walked in the giant glacier I was out again, I peered around for the frozen dragon.

"Jorn?" I asked turning to see my second in command grinning wickedly. My eyes widened beneath my mask and I reached for my dagger just in time to deflect an arrow. "We're under attack!" One of my men yelled, reaching for his mace. I leapt back to avoid another deadly percussion arrow and grunted, bumping into someone. I landed on my bottom and turned my head, looking up to see no one other than Alvin the Treacherous. "No!" I cursed and rolled to the side, jumping to my feet barely being breezed by with his sword.

"Well if it isn't the 'little shadoh!" Alvin sneered, I glared at him viciously "What are you doing here, Alvin?" I demanded. "A little birdy told me I could find a Dark Shadow all the way up here." He smirked and my eyes widened once more, realization hitting me at once, it seemed like everything had slowed down as I turned and saw Jorn smiling maliciously holding a crossbow in his hands. He aimed and I saw Alvin move from behind me, the cliff edge directly behind him.

It all hit me at once, the betrayal, the sharp pain from the arrow hitting my shoulder, and then it felt like I was flying. My gaze grew clouded, I've always wondered what it would be like to fly.. and then, I felt the scorching pain of my back hitting water. As my world went dark, I could see Alvin and Jorn standing side by side, I wasn't sure what hurt more, the pain now spreading all over or the betrayal.

It felt like I was being dragged. The only thing I could smell was the salty water and the sand that I was currently being dragged through. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I could hear, and smell, even taste the water that was in my mouth and lung moments before. What was dragging me? It was so gentle, but obviously very strong. I heard a deep growl, and it made my heart beat in fear, but as soon as I had gained my consciousness it was gone. 

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to unfamiliar surroundings. I sat up, looking around blinking in amazement. I was layed down on some sort of of smooth stone, surrounded by pines and grasses along with bushes, perfectly hidden but not too crowded. Brambles surrounded the opening to the small clearing and they were spread all around in in a circle, with foliage covering it. It wasn't just this way by itself, something had to have had something to do with it covering the clearing perfectly as it was.<p>

I tried to stand and I clenched me teeth at the burning pain up my leg, I looked down and rolled my pant leg up and groaned, seeing it discolored with deep bruises.

Looking around I tried to find anything that I could use to fix it and sighed, seeing nothing. I took the braid out from my hair, and used the band to wrap around my leg the best I could. My long red hair breezed into my face and I huffed to blow it back out of the way.

Wait a minuet.. My mask! I touched my face and groaned, my mask no where in sight. I looked around regardless. My eyes landed on what looked like a nest and my heart stopped as I saw two large night-black eggs with lighter purple spots. "Are those..?" I breathed, and shook my head "Impossible." I muttered hoping desperately I was right.

I grabbed at my boot for my dagger and hissed, realizing that I no longer had it with me. A pain gripped my heart, I no longer had many things. My mask, my dagger, but most of all my people. Waves of anger rolled over me at the thought of Alvin and Jorn working together. Jorn had probably already told the others that I had died. I felt sorrow for the men who volunteered who were certainly now dead.. or working for Jorn.

What was I to do? I couldn't walk, not on this leg. My stomach growled, and I pushed all the feelings away. The lingering worry about the two eggs pricked at me, but I forced myself not to panic. I've lead my men through much worse than this.. of course then I had them at my back.

The only things I had on me were my cloths and my fur cloak which was doing a good job at keeping me warm, and I had my journal. My pockets held some coin, which was good, if I could get off this.. island, or wherever I washed up. Suddenly, a loud screech filled the clearing and I froze.

Oh Thor.. Why me?

A night fury, the color of night with crystal blue eyes landed only a few feet away from me, sniffing at it's eggs, a mixture of a growl and a purr came from the creature. It was a female, obviously the mother to the two unborn night furies. She dropped a fish next to the nest and I started to scoot slowly away, holding my breath.

"_Argh!"_ I hissed through clenched teeth at the pain from my leg and the Night fury whipped its head in my direction. I tensed up as it's eyes slit, and it began to prowl closer.

I threw my hands up in a last ditch effort to protect myself, my eyes closed tightly. My breath was still held and I expected the pain of fire, but it didn't come. My breath exhaled when instead, I felt the dry scales of the dragon press it's nose to my hand. I blinked, amazed and turned to look at the night fury. She made the same noise, the growl-purr and set down another fish in front of me. "For me?" I asked when I found my voice.

My heart was beating faster than it ever had before. I had just touched a Night fury, one of the most feared dragons, This night fury _saved_ me. I picked the fish up, uncooked and raw, and took a bite. I had worse.. "Thank you.." I murmured and the Night fury nodded, turning back to her nest and wrapped around it, eating her own fish.

I wasn't sure what to do in this situation, so I just ate the fish and it took away from some of the growling in my stomach. I watched as the dragon shot fire around the nest of animal furs and other things. This was incredible. The Shadows never dealt with dragons unless it was absolutely necessary. My Father had brought me up to respect the beasts, and had told me tales of some people who could actually _speak_ to them. I had never been up close to one who wasn't trying to burn me to a crisp, let alone be fed by one.

The Night Fury looked over to me and tilted her head, gesturing me over with her tail. I tensed, she was allowing me to get close to her eggs? I didn't question it though, and slowly crawled over the best I could. I yelped as she picked me up by my hood and placed me beside her eggs, and against her. She was warm to the touch, despite her scales being dry. Perhaps it was the fire she had placed moments before, but it began to make me grow drowsy.

I felt the dragon wrap her tail around her eggs and me, and she settled, closing her eyes. I held my arms at my side, breathing slowly as not to disturb the relaxing mother. '_Mother_..' I thought to myself and closed my eyes, letting sleep over take me.

For over the next few days the Night Fury would bring me food and water, and even try to help me walk on my leg. I never thought a dragon would ever help a person with anything like this before, but I was grateful, and I think she knew that.

I had taken to call her Monah which meant Mother. I spoke to her now and then, and she seemed to understand what I mean, I wished I could understood what she would say back. But it was nice to talk to someone, regardless. Her eggs had began to grow warmer, and I wondered if that meant that they grew closer to hatching. I recall that dragon eggs explode when they hatch, so I made a note to remember that in case I was still here when they did hatch.

I wrote how Monah acted and what she did with her eggs in my journal. I would draw sketches of her and her eggs, which she seemed to enjoy posing for. I drew the clearing, the only other things to would be the birds or small animals that did find there way through the brambles. An occasional Terrible Terror, which annoyed Monah, but when she saw that I would draw them as well, didn't mind as long as they stayed away from her fish and her eggs. There was one particular Terror, a small yellow and brown spotted one that seemed to take a liking to me after I shared a piece of fish with it. I started to call her Temper, as she would get on Monah's nerves often. Temper would sleep on a tree, across the way of the clearing next to the water, filled with small fishes just her size.

I didn't know what I was going to do once my leg healed. All I knew is that whenever I do leave. I'm going to hunt down Jorn and Alvin and make them wish they had found a _real_ Dark Shadow.

Days turned into weeks and my leg was beginning to heal enough to where I could put pressure on it and walk short distances. When Monah did not join me, which was becoming more often (because of her eggs, I think) Temper would join me, going after dragonflies and small birds.

This island I was on, was gorgeous. I've never been here before, or heard of it. There were no other people only animals and some of dragons here and there. It was full of pine trees and rivers, beautiful scenery and plenty to live off of. At times, a small voice in the back of my mind would ask me, "Why not make this place your home?". I had considered, but then my drive for revenge on Alvin and Jorn would over power it and I would cast the thought away. I would miss Monah and her unborn children. But I could never actually stay..

The nights here were the best. Monah would rest me in her nest and I would lay there, looking up at the night sky, the stars would be bright and occasionally there would be lights like the ones I saw in the northern waters, so I began to call them the Northern Lights. Doubt it would catch on, but they were beautiful. The sounds from the forest, whispering trees and the lulling sound of waves along sand.

It was peaceful. These were things new to me, most of my time before spent in my quarters and too busy to pay attention when raiding villages. I felt almost guilty for those things when I looked into Monah's crystal blue eyes. But then I remembered how those Vikings would slaughter her even for taking step in their villages. I think Temper and Monah began to like each other, too, because Temper would curl up next to both of us now to sleep. At that moment, things were good. I was happy, and I had no other worries in the world.. but nothing ever stays like that for long.


	2. How to move on

Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>The day started out normal. I woke up wrapped in Monah's wings, I slipped out from beneath her and stretched. I put weight on my leg and smiled, finally being able to stand without any pain. I walked over to the lake and knelt down to wash my face and get a drink of water.<p>

Temper lazily woke up with a long stretch and fell from the branch she was sleeping on. "Mornin'!" I greeted her and she grunted, drinking from the river before crawling up onto my shoulder, curling around my neck.

Monah still snoozed away next to her eggs, so I decided to go out and have a walk around and enjoy my leg being back to normal. I found an apple and took a bite as I walked down the same path as usual.

Temper curled tighter around my neck and I wondered for a moment if something was wrong. But she didn't do anything else so I continued walking, humming an old song my father used to sing, the weather was chilly, but the trees braced any wind and the little heater around my neck kept it away also.

I sat on top of a large rock watching a Gronkle eating some pebbles, and tilted my head. "Doubt that could be very good.." I said aloud and got another grunt from Temper. I jumped down from the rock and took a step closer to the Gronkle "Hey there.." I murmured getting it's attention. It growled with narrowed eyes, but I paused, taking some of the grass I had found the Camp, which Monah adored. I offered it to the Gronkle and it immediately became friendly after sniffing the grass.

"So.. Gronkles like this grass too.." I thought aloud and scritched the dragon underneath it's chin. It's leg started shaking like a dog, and I saw that this particular green Gronkle was a male. "I don't suppose you have a name?" I asked him. He looked at me with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, which was oddly cute.

"Hey Temper," I got the Terror's attention. "What do you say to some fish?"

Temper perked up and jumped from my shoulder and dived into the water close to us and was back up just as fast with two fish, almost the size of her body. "Good job, Temp." I set up a little fire spot and Temper lit it up. I relaxed against the tough Gronkle as I smoked the fish, it's skin felt like the rocks it eats.

"Want some?" I offered the Gronkle some of the fish but he shook his head, eating another rock. I shrugged and took a bite of the fish myself, spitting out a bone. Temper ate hers in one big bite, bones and all. I grinned, shaking my head at the small dragon.

Suddenly, the Gronkle and Temper looked up and around, their ears twitching. I stopped eating and paused, straining to hear what they heard. The Gronkle hovered off, and I grew slightly paranoid. I stood up, leaving my half eaten fish. Temper followed behind me, fluttering in the air. She seemed agitated by something and I felt a worry prick at my conscious. I picked up my pace and soon I was jogging back to the camp.

I was panting by the time I got there and my leg was sore, I saw Monah their, sitting beside her eggs, her ears twitching with a tilt of her head every now and then.. So whatever it was, she knew about it too..

I jumped down into the clearing and she looked over at me, running over to me she sniffed me up and down before grabbing my pant let with her toothless jaws, dragging me over to her nest. "What is it?" I asked her and she growled, I took the hint and quieted down, the silence was ominous as the sunlight bared into the clearing.

In one movement Monah hit me back with her tail, knocking me into her eggs, and let out a vicious roar. "Attack!" I heard and I froze, my eyes widening as men armed with swords and maces, shields and crossbows all aimed at Monah.

"No!" I cried reaching to her. She turned back at me and growled and I stopped, pulling my hand back. Her crystal eyes met mine and she looked to her unborn children. It felt as if my heart stopped beating and I realized what she wanted me to do. To save her babies. "Monah!" I yelled, tears welling in my eyes. She roared again and turned to the attacking vikings, attacking one head on and knocking others away with her strong tail.

Some of the other vikings turned to me, I couldn't tell if they planned to attack me or save me from the 'great beast'. I didn't wait to find out. I scooped both of the eggs into my arms and ran to the hidden exit to the camp, wrapping the eggs in my cloak I made a makeshift satchel.

I heard a screech and a tugging in my heart when there was silence. I wiped the tears from my eyes and kept running as far as my legs would take me.. which ended up to be a hidden cave near the beach.

I hid there, holding my breath and praying none of the Vikings would find me. "...what about the girl..?" I heard moments later. "Just saw her run past here!" Another gruff voice. "What was she had? Do you really think they could have been eggs?" The first voice asked. "I don't know.." the second one replied. "But I pray it isn't.. Odin knows we don't need any of those Hellspawns about."

"Should we head back?"

"The boss isn't gonna be happy we didn't catch her."

"There's too many damned trees here.. we'll just tell him she was grabbed by some other dragon."

There was a grunt and I could hear them walk away. Even after they were gone I waited, holding back tears of pain and fury. It wasn't fair! Monah didn't do anything wrong, who were they to kill her?

I curled my knees to my chest and began to sob, the two now orphaned eggs lay in the fur cloak beside me. 

* * *

><p>I didn't return to the camp. I didn't think the Vikings left Monah's body, but I just couldn't bring myself to go back. All I knew is that I would do everything in my power to take care of her eggs until they hatch and are ready to be on their own.<p>

The next few days were hard. I was by myself, with two unborn Night Fury babies, trying to keep them warm the best I could as well as keeping myself fed. Temper hadn't shown up since the attack and I prayed that she was okay. The Vikings were no longer on the Island, and I wondered how they knew of Monah and what was their reason in coming here. For sport? The idea sickened me.

It was nearly a week when the larger of the two eggs started to twitch. I removed both of them from my cloak and made a nest with whatever I could find. I felt a little excited to see them hatch, but the smaller egg worried me. While it's larger sibling twitched it was still. The larger one was also much warmer, and I wondered if maybe I had something to do with it. I tried not to think about it.

I hated to admit it, but I was beginning to grow lonely. I did not remember the last time I was completely by myself. My Father was Leader of the Shadows before me, and there was always someone around, whether it be the men or even Jorn. I didn't miss him.. Though, my mind would wander to what my men were doing now, and if they thought I was dead.

After lighting a fire in the cave to keep the eggs warm, I walked out into the daylight. It had been awhile since I last ate and my stomach was doing a good job at reminding me. It took me a short time to reach the small lake near the cave, filling up the bowl I had made from some old wood I sat down on a rock, taking a sip of the refreshing cool water. It was times like this I wished Temper was around, I was rubbish at catching fish, never had the patience for it.

A rustling got my attention and I scanned my eyes over the bush, eyes narrowed. A moment later, a familiar green Gronkle fluttered over and landed next to my rock lazily sitting down. "Hey boy," I muttered, rubbing behind it's wing-like ears. "Glad to see you're okay."

He rurred lowly and looked at me with his yellow eyes. I was enjoying the quiet moment when all of the sudden I was pushed into the water with a shocked yelp. The water was freezing compared to the temperature. It took me a moment to get over it and swim to the surface, spitting up water. "Who did tha-.." I opened my eyes, swimming in place and smiled at once when I realized who had pushed me. "Temper!"

I swam out of the water and shivered at the chill, but I couldn't stay mad as the Terrible Terror launched itself into my arms, nuzzling at my chin and cheeks. "I missed you too, girl." I laughed at the small gurgles that came from the small dragon.

"How about you catch me some fish?" I ask her and she looked at me, "To make It up for pushing me in the water.." My tone changed slightly and her ears dropped as If she was shy about it and chirped, flying from my shoulder and diving into the water.

When she caught two big fish as usual she came up and dropped them in front of me. "Good job, Temper." I told her, smiling. "Need to get these back to the cave.." Temper jumped up onto my shoulder and wrapped her long tail around my arm. I picked up the fish and looked at the Gronkle, "You'll be okay?" The old Gronkle nodded once, being disturbed from his sleep.

I looked at him for a long moment before nodding, making my way back to the cave. The fire was still going, lighting the cave up. I sat cross legged in front of it, after checking on the eggs and started to smoke the fish, the aroma from it being cooked made my mouth drool along with more rumbles from my stomach.

Once my stomach was full, I gave the rest to Temper and laid down using my cloak as a pillow, enjoying the fires warmth. Temper cooed, curling up beside me and began to snooze away. I couldn't help when my eyes began to close or when the Terror's soft snores lulled me to the place that is half sleep, half consciousness.

I didn't even notice when there was a soft crackling, in my half dozed mind I thought it was the fire. But then it got louder. Temper's head lifted and she looked over to where the noise was coming from. Her mouth opened and with a small squeak she nudged me with her nose. I groaned and turned on my side. The noise grew louder and the egg started to glow.

"OUCH!" I yelped a moment later as Temper bit down on my ear, jolting me awake and up right. I held a hand over my ear "Why did you do that for you little liz-" I stopped as she looked at me unamused and pointed with her tail. "Oh my gods!" I breathed, seeing the large egg shaking and glowing the color of lava. I blinked and sat for a moment "We should move!"

I jumped back not a moment too late as the egg exploded with the heat of a plasma blast. I covered my face, protecting my eyes from the wave. A few seconds past before I slowly lowered my arms and what sat there warmed my heart.

A smaller version of a Night Fury, with dark silvery skin, black stripes that went down it's back to it's black winged tail. The stripes covered his legs down to socks of black that covered his paws. He had rounded spines down his back and his wings were tipped to match his stripes. But most of all that captured my attention was his Crystal blue eyes, the same color of his mothers.

I was stunned to see something so amazing. Never would I have ever thought that I would witness a birth of a Night Fury. The little guy looked up at me and cooed. I reached down slowly and he nuzzled at my hand, I smiled and didn't realize that my eyes were tearing up.

"Hey little guy.." I whispered, my voice cracking. "I'm gonna take care of you."

He cooed again and curled up, covering his nose with his tail next to the fire. Temper waddled over to him and sniffed at his wing. He lifted it up and she jumped surprised, The little Night Fury barked what seemed to be a laugh and covered himself back up. I saw his breathing change, meaning he had fallen asleep.

My joy lasted for a long moment as I watched him sleep, but I sighed as I looked at the smaller egg. I touched the shell and it was cold, even next to the fire. I felt a twinge of guilt and frowned, picking the egg up I held it close to my chest and rested next to the newborn Night Fury and slept.

I gave the little egg a few more days, but on the third day I accepted that it would never be able to see the world. This saddened me more than I ever thought. It took me a few hours that day to get prepared for what I was going to do.

The Little Night Fury jumped around at my feet as I exited the cave, the sun was shining brightly and there was a comfortable breeze. Temper was on her usual spot on my shoulder, blowing rings of smoke out of her nose, amusing the baby dragon. I wondered if The little Night Fury would be able to recognize the camp as I began my walk there with a heavy heart.

I didn't realize just how far I had ran, it seemed like an age had past before I walked into the hidden clearing, the brambles torn down. I sighed and walked over to where the nest was before now also scattered. The Little Night Fury sniffed at it and let out a low churr and I pet between his ears. Temper sat beside the Night fury, her ears lowered solemnly.

I looked up at the sky, it was getting darker. So I began to dig at an area of dirt, right next to the lake beside the big tree that I had gotten used to seeing every morning. I placed the egg in the hole buried it. "I'll give you the name Amani, meaning peace. I hope that is what you find wherever you are, little one." I murmured placing a drawing of the egg I had done, weighing it with a small smooth rock. I sat kneeling there with sadness in my heart. I felt a small nudge and looked at my side to see the little Night Fury, he looked at me with those crystal blue eyes, and a small growling-purr came from him. I gave him a sorrowed smile and placed my hand on his back spines. 'I promise to take care of him, Monah.' I promised, placing a hand to my chest.

That night I stayed in the camp with the Little Night fury and Temper. The sky came to life with the lights and I watched as a comet shot across the lights and I looked down at the Little Night Fury, who was curled up with Temper at my side. '_That's what I'll call you.. Comet_.' I thought turning my attention back to the magnificent night sky.


	3. How to forget

Chapter 3.

* * *

><p>This is where my story really starts. It had been a year since I left the island. Comet had become a young Night Fury with strong wings and the brightest plasma blast I had ever witnessed, the same color of his brilliant crystal blue eyes. He was fast, faster than any dragon I had ever encountered in my journeys. I had heard rumors of how powerful and fast a Night Fury could be, but Comet proved it.<p>

I spent a long time on the island after Comet was hatched raising him to the best I could. Temper helped a lot, and it was her who showed him how to fly and to catch fish. It took awhile for Comet and I both to get used to riding, but now it was nearly a daily occurrence. Temper could hardly keep up, so she rode in my lap usually.

Over the year we had left, we spent most to ourselves since basically _all_ Viking islands wanted to kill Comet. But I had gotten used to being on my own without the presence of people. But I was never lonely.

We were soaring, wind blowing through my braided hair. We had been flying for a few hours, returning to the current island we were staying on. Most of it's inhabitants were Nadders and Gronkles, and slowly I was learning things about them as well, which I wrote all in my journal. The only dragon I hadn't had any experience with was the Monstrous Nightmare. Not for lack of trying, I just hadn't been able to find what I needed to make it so they didn't try and make me or my dragons their next meal.

I enjoyed being with Comet and taking care of him, as he does to me, but I never forgot Jorn and Alvin. I've thought of ways I could get back at them and to reclaim my Shadows. But not one I felt was good enough.. I didn't think I could do it on my own. Alvin has his Outcasts and Jorn now has my Shadows – none of them would recognize me without my mask. There was no replacing it.. My Fathers many great Fathers had smithed it using pure ebony. I could remember every detail of the mask but I had no skills with smithing anything.. perhaps I could learn.

The sky began to grow dark with clouds and the wind picked up. Comet looked up at me, roaring with apprehension. "Yeah, I know. We need to stop somewhere before this gets bad."

But today, Thor was not with me.

"Uh, Comet, what's that?" I asked my eyes widening as a huge Water Spout formed not a few feet from us. "Hold on boy!" I yelled as the roaring of the water picked up, he roared, the pull of the spout drawing us closer.

"NO!" I screamed as suddenly I was torn away from Comet and flung in the opposite direction. Comet roared desperately trying to claw his way back, beating his wings against the current but to no avail. My last sight was Comets' worried face before my world turned black. 

* * *

><p>I woke with a jolt. My eyes stretched open wide and I sat up in an unfamiliar room. I glanced around at the dimly lit room, my head hurt terribly. I looked down to see myself in a bed, I didn't remember the last time I was in a real bed. Looking to my side and saw water sitting on top of a table. I reached for it and drank it down without stopping until all of it was gone. It was hot, and stale but it would do.<p>

"You sure are thirsty." I jumped at the sound pressing my back against the wood behind me narrowing my eyes. "Whoa whoa.."

I focused my sight on a person to the side of the room. He stood in front of a chair 'How long has he been there?' I thought to myself studying him. He had medium length dark auburn hair and green eyes. He wasn't short, but was far from muscular. He wore dark green pants, a green tunic that reached to his mid-thigh, a brown belt where he kept a small knife, a brown vest-like fur coat, and typical Viking-style boots.

"Didn't mean to scare you." The boy said. I scoffed and sat back up moving the warm furs from my legs and swung them around the bed looking at him. He stared at me with an almost curious expression. It made me uncomfortable, my eyes narrowed once again. "Who are you?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." He said taking a few steps closer. "The third." He added now standing beside the bed. "Who are you?" He asked me in return.

"I.. don't know." I mumbled, holding a hand to my head again as a surge of pain washed over me. I stood up and a sharp pain shot through my leg and I let out a small cry as it buckled under my weight, Hiccup moved quickly grabbing onto me and helping me back to the bed.  
>"Careful," He said looking at my bandages "You don't want these to open up." I looked down again to see my leg discolored and covered with fresh bandages. "What happened to me?"<p>

"No one knows. One of our scouts found you passed out on the shore with a nasty gash on your leg." I couldn't remember anything and my hole body hurt. I let out an irritated sigh and looked at Hiccup who now sat beside me. I scooted over a bit, unused to being close to anyone in a very long time. He pretended he didn't notice. "Were you the one to save me?" I asked him doubtfully, he barely looked as if he could pick up an axe, much else than carry a person.

"Oh no," He said shaking his head. "That was my Dad. He's the chief of this village."

"You're the chief's son?" I asked disbelievingly. Hiccup laughed with a small nod "Pitiful right?" I blinked at his look, he seemed upset by what I had said. I tilted my head "Where is he, I would like to thank him."

"He left." Hiccup said simply. "He wont be back for awhile." I didn't press, it was not my business the affairs of what this village did. I looked down at my bandaged leg and cursed "My father wanted me to pass onto you the use of our home until you are healed.. You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head. I glared at the bandage around my leg and arm. I wouldn't be able to go far with these injuries. I sighed and looked at Hiccup "Were you the one to bandage me?" I asked. I noticed his face flare up in a dark blush and he nodded awkwardly. Then I realized he must have had to remove my clothing for the one on my shoulder and nearly laughed at his expression. "Thank you." I said with a nod.

He nodded too, fiddling with his thumbs looking anywhere but at me. I couldn't help but grin at this and turn towards him slightly. "Hiccup," I said. He looked at me, but still avoided my gaze. "Which village is this?"

"This is Berk, It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. Our Village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem we have is.. Y'know, the dragons." Hiccup introduced me as he helped me outside, using a crutch as support.

"Berk." I repeated after him looking around, it wasn't a bad place. But the people kept staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable and stick closer to Hiccup. "I have heard of this place once before.""Hey check it out! It's the new girl." I heard a voice and turned seeing a big teen with strong shoulders and a wide chest with a helmet with two ram horns.

"Hi Snotlout." Hiccup greeted with disdain. "A friend of yours?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes "You have no idea." Behind The one called Snotlout stood four other teens. Two blond headed teens with grey eyes, a round blond headed boy and another blond girl with blue eyes.

"Yes, this is the 'new girl'." Hiccup introduced me to the teens first pointing to the twins. "That is Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid." When he said the girls name his voiced seemed a bit airy. I tilted my head and nodded at the teens. "Pleased to meet you."

"How did you get here? No one saw a ship!" "What's your name?" "What island are you from?" "Have you ever killed any dragons?" "What's she doing with Hiccup?"

The last question seemed to perk everyone's interest. I felt very uncomfortable as they started at me expecting an answer. Hiccup took a step forward, sensing my overwhelm. "My Dad asked me to look after her while she's here."

That caused most of them to laugh "You? Look after her?" Tuffnut asked, "Probably the other way around." Teased Ruffnut. Hiccup looked away and I felt a bit pity for him. It was easy to see that he wasn't as strong as the other Viking teens and he seemed a bit awkward. More questions were sent my way causing me to look away from Hiccup.

"Do you have any stories?" Ruffnut asked me, I looked back at where Hiccup was moments later only to see him disappear around a corner. I would have gone after him, but my leg kept me from moving very much. I sighed under my breath and turned back to the teens and began to answer their many questions.. though that was hard without even knowing my own name.

The sun slowly started to go down, casting an orange hue across the sky. I had spent the rest of the day with the teens, talking about their questions and that sort of thing. Mostly my mind was on Hiccup and where he had disappeared to. Finally, after a few more minutes he came back and I said my goodbyes to the teens and followed Hiccup back to his house.

He lead me to the bed and sat me down carefully, beginning to check my bandages. "You left earlier." I commented after a few moments. He only nodded. "Why?"

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" He asked tightening a bandage a bit too hard and I winced with a grunt. He pulled back quickly and looked down with a sigh "Sorry.." He mumbled. "Everyone thinks I'm a screw up." He admitted moving to sit next to me once more. "Even my own Dad can't look at me. I.." He paused looking away "I just thought you would like being with the other teenagers more than me I-"

"Hiccup." I cut him off. He looked at me and I put a hand on his shoulder awkwardly, I wasn't sure how to deal with this much but I didn't like seeing him so upset it bothered me for some reason. "I would have much rather be with you." I told him and nodded to my leg "If it wasn't for that I would have followed you."

"Oh." Was Hiccups shocked answer. "I don't even know who I am, Hiccup. How could I judge you? I do not care if you are big, or strong, or how many dragons you have taken down. All I know that it is you who is helping me in my time of need. I owe you and your Father."

We looked at each other in a silence for a few moments, a sense of understanding lingered before Hiccup stood with a stretch. "Well I'd better be getting to bed, dragon slaying class in the morning and… I'll be going now." I watched him leave and shut the door behind him. I laid down on the bed, covering myself with the fur blankets and closed my eyes.

'_Now all I have to do is find out who I am.._'


	4. How to gain a friend

Chapter 4.

* * *

><p>"How did you manage to set a house on fire?" I laughed out the question. Hiccup joined in on the laughter and shrugged "Luckily it was during a dragon raid so no one thought it was me." I took a bite of the food he had brought me and smiled as he began talking about another situation he was in once.<p>

I was currently on my way with Hiccup to dragon fighting class. My wounds were healing quickly thanks to Hiccup's care. I didn't know what to think of Hiccup. He was a kind person, and I liked him. He was the only thing that seemed.. normal from all of this. I couldn't help but think that something wasn't right with me being here.. Like I was missing something.

Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to join Hiccup in his Class until my wounds were healed, but I was sent to watch from the top of the arena. Gobber, who was the teacher greeted the kids. "Welcome to Dragon Training!"

"No turning back.." I heard Astrid say as she walked into the arena. All of them held one weapon or the other, and they all seemed excited. "I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut said. "I'm hoping for some mauling like, on the shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut agreed a moment later.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said, shrugging one shoulder. "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." Hiccup's sarcastic drawl followed as he entered the arena. He looked up and saw me, giving a small wave which I returned, my legs dangling on the side.

"Oh great, who let him in?" Tuffnut sneered.

"Let's get started!" Gobber said above the others, "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury-" Snotlout began to tease but I stopped listening at the shock I got from hearing the name Night Fury. "What..?" I asked aloud, suddenly feeling very anxious and scared.

"Behind these doors a just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" He gestured to rustling doors behind him. "The Deadly Nadder, The Hideous Zippleback, The Monstrous Nightmare, The Terrible Terror, and the Gronkle." My head stung.. I knew these dragons, I knew what they looked like. I knew what they could do and where they came from. How?

"Whoa whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked looking very unviking-like. "I believe in learning on the job!" Grobber responded, opening up the door to release a large mud colored Gronkle.

"Today is about survival. Get blasted? You're dead. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup hoarsely asked. "Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asked next and I rose my eyebrow. That would help.. How would you accomplish getting that? "A shield!" Astrid said a moment later.

"Yes a shield, go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield." I watched as Hiccup had a hard time lifting one and I silently cheered him on.

"If you have to make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." I watched as both of the twins were taken down with one shot from the Gronkle, fighting over a shield.

"Each dragon has a limited amount of shots, how many does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout guessed. "No, six!" Fishlegs corrected.

I knew that also. But I didn't know how and each time I tried to think of the reason my head began to pound. Fishlegs was the next one gone. And then Snotlout, distracted by flirting with Astrid. I shook my head and watched as the last two teens, Hiccup and Astrid left. Hiccup was the next shot at and he lost his shield, he began to run after it, The Gronkle right on his heels. "Hiccup!" I yelled as he was pinned against the wall and the Gronkle prepared his last shot.

I let out a relieved breath as Gobber dragged the Gronkle away with his hook hand not a moment too soon. "Go back to bed you over grown sausage! You'll have your chance soon enough. Remember.. A dragon will always go for the kill. Always."

I stood, my heart still pounding. For some reason, I felt like I didn't believe that. I shook my head to avoid another pounding headache and limped my way down to the rest of the teens. "Did you see me out there?" Snotlout bragged, puffing his chest out sneaking a glance at me. "Oh, hey mystery girl, didn't see you there." He winked. I nodded to him and stood next to Hiccup helping him to his feet, staring at the wall that was now burned. "Wow.." I breathed, feeling the heat just standing next to it.

"Are you okay?" I asked Hiccup who nodded, looking like he was thinking of something.

"Mystery girl?" Gobber asked as he dismissed the other teens. I nodded "I apparently washed up on your islands shore the other night.."

"Oh yes!" Gobber greeted me, shaking my hand with his.. hook. I tried my best not to stare at it. "I'm Gobber, The local smith and Dragon training teacher." He cupped his mouth and whispered with a wink "Basically second in command around here."

"It's very nice to meet you, Gobber." I replied.

"Hah! Such a polite liar! I like you. What's your name, girl?"

"I'm not sure." I told him, looking at the dirt covered floor. "Oh.." Gobber muttered for a moment and peeked up. "I could give you a name if you'd like!" I blinked "O-Oh?" I asked, unsure if I should accept that or not. "Aye! Let me get a look at you.." He walked around me in a circle, closing one eye and then opening it with a nodded "Mhm." He nodded occasionally.

"I know the perfect name for you!" He decided, coming a full circle around me. "Your name should be Fable." I looked at him and thought for a moment. "Fable?" I repeated the name. I did like it, it sounded pretty.. "Yes, Fable! Because you showed up mysteriously on our shores with no memory, or even a name! No ship, nothing but your cloths on your back. Kinda like a story, so Fable."

"I-I like it." I said nodding, smiling. "Wonderful! Soon as you get that leg healed up, I'll be glad to teach ya. For now though, I gotta get back to Smithing!"

"Can I come?" I asked before even realizing it. For some reason it felt like I should have asked him that. "Oh." He scratched his beard with his hooked hand and nodded. "I don't see why not!"

I followed him out of the arena. Hiccup had disappeared and I didn't know what else to do, so I was glad that Gobber was there. He led me to his blacksmith and began to show me some things, like how iron is the easiest to meld.

I stayed with him for a good portion of the day because it was nearing sundown when he took a break of a hungry stomach and it was around time to meet back up with the other teens in the great hall.

They were already there waiting and Gobber grabbed his meal along with mine, giving me some type of ricey tasting drink which I found pleasant. The food was chicken and I ate it excitedly, it was like all I had eaten for the past year was fish!

"Okay, class. Where did Astrid go wrong today?" Gobber asked, already finished with his meal. I saw the door open and a very wet Hiccup came in followed by some distant rumbling. "I was too slow and I missed my target." Astrid answered. "It was sloppy and it threw off my somersault dive."

"Yea, we noticed." Ruffnut drawled.

"No, no. You were great, that was so.. Astrid." Snotlout said, looking at her dreamily. "No, she's right. You have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber said and I looked over at Hiccup as he picked up a plate of food and sat at the table across the way.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked, gesturing at him. "Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut snickered with her twin. "He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut added. "He's never where he should be." Astrid glared in his direction.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber gestured at her with his hand giving the others a look. He slapped both of the Twins helmets "You need to live and breath this stuff." He said holding up a rather thick book. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every Dragon we know about is in this book. Read it. No attacks tonight." He said as another rumble from thunder was close by.

"Read? Before we're dead?" Tuffnut exclaimed "I don't think so." He was followed by Ruffnut and Snotlout. "I've read it like seven times." Fishlegs said before shuffling away shyly. Astrid also stood, pushing the book away. "Read it."

I was interested in the book and I pulled it over, opening the cover of the book. The first thing I saw was a drawing of some grotesque looking beast and I furrowed my brow. Was it even real?

"Can I join you?" I looked over my shoulder at Hiccup, who was still wet from the rain. I nodded and scooted over. He took the place next to me and started reading the book.

"Dragon classifications. Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class. Thunderdrum. This dragon inhabitants seas. When startled the Thunderdrum produces a sound that could kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I touched the drawing of the dragon and felt my heart squeeze. Nothing should be killed out right for no reason. Hiccup looked at me and I sighed, removing my hand.

The next was a dragon called Timberjack, a huge dragon with razor sharp wings that could cut through pine with no trouble at all. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. And then a water dragon called Scaldroun, which could spit poisiones boiling water at it's foes. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.

Lightning struck not too far away making me and Hiccup jump as the doors swung open from a gust of strong wind.

Changewing was the next dragon that Hiccup flipped to. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronkle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Bonenapper, Whispering Death. "Burns its victims, barries its victems, chokes its victims, turns it's victims inside out, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight..." And then he paused on a blank page. "Night Fury."

I froze at the name again and my head began to pound, I began to breath deeply, doing my best to ignore the pain. "Speed unknown Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.." He trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face.

I rubbed at my temples. "No." I whispered. "What?" Hiccup asked looking at me. "That's.. That's not right." I mumbled the pain in my head growing as I tried my hardest to remember anything, the reason why I knew these dragons, the reason why I knew the size of a Night Fury and how fast it was and how- I was snapped from my thoughts at the look Hiccup was giving me. IT was mingled with concern and bewilderment. "Have you.. Have you ever seen a Night Fury?" He asked me.

"I.." I tried to speak but couldn't, feeling anxious and sorrowful like before. "I-I don't know." I pointed to the book. "It's wrong."

"How do you know?" Hiccup pressed, standing up he raised his hands to try and help me, seeing both of my hands move to my temples. "I can't remember!" I wailed, my voice verging on sobbing. "It's okay.." Hiccup whispered, placing an arm over my shoulder awkwardly. "It's okay." He repeated, leading us to his home through the rain, carrying the book in his other arm.

My head refused to stop throbbing. Hiccup led me to his bed and laid me down, covering me with furs. I didn't go to sleep, but I rested there. My mind whirling with questions no one could answer.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke feeling better. I slept longer than usual and it looked like Hiccup left for his class without bringing me and I wasn't sure to feel bad about that or not. I had probably scared him off last night with my little break down.. though I remembered the feeling of comfort I got when his arm held me and laid me to bed. I could feel myself blush and I shook my head at this feeling silly.<p>

So, with nothing to do, I moved to sit on the front stairs to wait until Hiccup was finished with his class. The Vikings and other villagers were busy with their day-to-day business, though some of them even waved to me, making me feel a bit warm inside not sure why, but I liked the feeling.

I sighed as time ticked by.. I grabbed a log and a dagger and started widdling away and soon lost track of the time. I had soon made what looked like a small dragon with a wide head and long slender body with a finned-winged tail. I didn't know what it was but I blinked, feeling very attached to the little figure. "What's that?"

I jumped and nearly dropped it. "Snotlout!" I breathed, my heart stuck in my throat. "Uhm, nothing." I mumbled, tucking the figure into my pocket. I tilted my head 'Wasn't Hiccup having a class with him?' I thought with a small frown. "Hello Snotlout." I greeted with a small nod. "Sup?" He asked leaning on the porch trying to impress.

"I am only waiting for Hiccup to return from his classes." I replied not really looking at him but scanning through the busy village. "Well Class ended about two hours ago so," Snotlout said standing up. 'Two hours? Where could Hiccup be?' I thought to myself.

"So why don't you hang out with me for awhile?" He proposed. "We could grab a bit to eat." I scanned the crowed once more than shrugged, if Hiccup was busy with other things than why should I care. "Sure." I stood up from the porch carefully, not putting to much presser on my injured leg.

Snotlout grinned and offered his hand. I looked at him unamused and he laughed and put it back down. He lead me over to the mead hall. I had never been in it before, Hiccup usually brought me food rather than us going out to get it. It was big and lit up by candles, the sun shown through the windows making it warm and pleasant. The smell of freshly cooked food wafted in my sensitive nose and I nearly melted at the smell, my stomach growling.

"Sit here," Snotlout offered pointing at the closest table. "I'll grab us some food, what would you like?" He asked me. I shrugged and he grinned "Up to Snotlout then. Okay, be back in a bit."

Snotlout returned a few minuets later, He set the food down in front of me, the smell was amazing and made my mouth water. The plate was full of cooked, fish along with bread and cheese and some type of berries. I smiled at Snotlout for the first time and he seemed almost taken back. "Thank you." I said and took a bite of the salmon, it tasted smoky but very very good, I almost founded myself liking.

The plate of food was quickly empty, I looked up from the plate seeing Snotlout holding a mutton up to his lips staring at me shocked. I smiled shyly "I've never seen a girl eat so fast before."

"Well, you've never met a girl like me then!" I joked, grinning. Snotlout and I talked about random things while he ate, I learned that he was in fact Hiccups' cousin and his father was brother to the chief. I found out that he dreamed of being chief one day, and a few other interesting facts. "Well, ready for desert?" He asked me and I smiled brightly with a nod.

He stood up again and came back a few moments later with a sweet cake, setting it down in front of me. "Eat up." He said with a wink taking a piece for himself. "So why not tell me about yourself?" He asked, a mouth full of food. "No one really knows about you besides Hiccup and he never talks."

"Well," I started taking a bite of the sweet cake and nearly shivering at the sweet taste covering up the more smoky taste of the fish I had before.

"This is amazing!" I breathed, after swallowing. Snotlout laughed "Glad you enjoy it." He said with a small nod. "Well?" Snotlout asked and I blinked setting down my piece.

"I don't really know." I murmured. I didn't notice Hiccup slipping in and spotting us two. He moved to a table close to us, until he tripped over nothing, apparently only then I noticed. I looked down at the sweet cake, my appetite lost. "I can't remember anything past waking up in Hiccups bed." Snotlout stared at me with a straight face and blinked. "N-Not like that!" I sputtered, blushing deeply. "He.. I woke up and he was there with water.. That's all I remember."

"So you can't remember anything at all?" He asked and I shook my head. "Bummer.. Do you have a name I can call you?"

"Gobber gave me the name Fable." I told him and he repeated it. "That's kinda a wimpy name, I mean how are you go-.. Never mind." He went silent at my look and I grinned, shaking my head.

I stood up rubbing my stuffed belly "would you like to go for a walk with me?" I asked him. He stopped mid bite and stood up quickly with a nod.  
>We walked outside, I saw that Hiccup watched us leave but I didn't bother to do anything. I didn't wish to talk about my past anymore.<p>

The sun had started to go down by the time we stopped walking, coming to a place in the forest a small clearing that leaded to a gorge. I liked it, it was a small lake covered up by trees and would have been completely missed if Snotlout hadn't nearly broken his neck tripping over a rock into it.  
>I walked up to the lake looking into my reflection, the moon shown brightly behind me nearly causing my eyes to glow.<p>

"Pretty romantic, isn't it?" Snotlout asked. I looked at him and nearly laughed at his look. I nodded once and looked back at the water. "You don't talk much." Snotlout commented.

"I have nothing to say." I replied turning to face him and nearly jumped back, he was much closer now a bit too close for my comfort. "I could change that." He said with a cocky grin and I let out a small chuckle, grinning at him. "I am sure you could."

"Why not give me a chance?" He asked taking another step closer, he stood directly in front of me now. "I didn't reply and looked back to the water. He moved to stand next to me and looked up "It's going to rain soon, we should be heading back." I followed his gaze and saw thick rain clouds moving their way in. "You go ahead, I'll go in a minuet."

"Are you sure?" He asked a bit unsure. I looked at him and nodded "Yes, I'll be fine." He nodded and stared at me for another moment "I had fun, thank you." I said to him starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. He nodded again and left only saying "You're different from the other girls." I blinked and watched him leave.. "am I?" I whispered to myself and sighed.

This place reminded me of something that I didn't remember.. like everything else. So much had happened in the past few days of me being here. I liked it here, I liked Hiccup and the teens and Gobber. I had a name now, Fable. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something important.

This place though, gave me such feelings of longing and nostalgia – it killed me not to know why. And so I stayed, sitting there until the first drops of rain began to fall.

I walked into Hiccups house hours later, a bit exhausted and a bit wet. "You were out late." I jumped at the voice. "Hello Hiccup." I said with a small smile, moving to my bed next to the fireplace kicking off my boots.

"Enjoy yourself?" Hiccup asked I looked up him with a small shrug. "With Snotlout? You seem to be getting a long just fine with him." I stared at him for a few moments before raising an eyebrow. "Yes, the dinner was enjoyable."

"And what about the last four hours you spent with him?" I froze. Was he jealous?

"I.. yes." I replied awkwardly. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Would you at least tell me when you plan to run off with other guys?" He asked in a huff. My eyes widened "Run off with other guys?" I asked In a hiss standing up outraged. He seemed taken aback "Fable- I didn't mean-"

"Quiet." I hissed again, slipping my tunic off. Hiccups' face heat up in a dark blush. I rolled my eyes and slipped on a night shirt. "For your information while I was waiting for you to come back Snotlout asked to go out to get a bite to eat. Since I was alone with no word from you I took him up on that offer."

"Oh." Hiccup replied. "Oh." I said and rolled my eyes again "Where were you this afternoon?"

"I was.. I.. I can't tell you." He said hesitating. I narrowed my eyes at him feeling a bit hurt and shook the feeling off. "Would you just go, Hiccup. I need some rest." Hiccup didn't say anything as he left. I sighed and laid down on the bed, sinking into the fur blankets feeling upset. Why did that bother me so much? Why should I care what Hiccup thinks? What had gotten into me?


	5. How to learn

Chapter 5:

* * *

><p>The next day was awkward. But my leg was finally head up enough that I could walk around with no pain and that also meant I didn't need anyone's help to get around. Training was just a bunch of talking today though, big surprise the first day I can actually do something nothing goes on. And it was rainy, which also meant no dragon attacks. Which I was kinda happy about.. I was unsure if I could bring myself to strike down a dragon.<p>

Hiccup and I didn't talk much and it was kind of awkward, so I stuck next to either Snotlout or Gobber. Snotlout seemed excited about that, and he would send smug glances at Hiccup occasionally that I tried to ignore.

I took a walk after the first class was over. The forest air was crisp and cool and breathing it in made me feel energized. There was a lot of trees in Berk. I liked it. I made my way to the gorge from the night before and stripped myself from clothing. The air bit at my skin and I shivered but stepped into the even colder water.

I swam around a bit, washing my skin, feeling better already. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the chilled water. I dove under the water and swam seeing some small fish who swam away at the sight of me.

It was times like this I wish Temper was around.

I froze. Temper? I swam to the surface and to the side, sitting on a rock still in the nude. "Temper." I said out loud. The name was so familiar. Where did it come from? Who was it? For some reason, swimming reminded me of her. And I felt no pain at all. Feeling a twinge of hope I began to braid my wet hair.

My head turned as I heard something. A gasp? I looked around in the bushes for any sign and saw nothing.. Thinking it was just my imagination I stood and got dressed, feeling clean. The fur of my clothing kept me warm, but my damp hair gave me the chills.

With a stretch I walked the direction I had come from. Again I heard something, a splash and a growl? I scanned the area and saw nothing again I shook my head and walked out of the gorge and in the direction back to the village.

"Fable!"

I was greeted by Snotlout, accompanied by the twins as soon as I walked into the village. "Hello," I nodded to them and tried to walk past. "Where ya headed?" Snotlout asked and I shrugged. "Gonna grab a bite.. wanna come?" I invited.

"Totally. I'm starving." Tuffnut said and Snotlout shot him an annoyed look. "You're always hungry." Ruffnut elbowed Tuff. "Of course, I'm a growing Viking." I grinned and continued walking to the mead hall.

I got a plate full of various meats and berries and cooked potatoes, with some sort of sauce that made my mouth water. I had another drink of the ricey liquid and sat down at an empty table, joined by the others a moment later all with plates of their own.

I saw Fishlegs and Astrid both there also but no sign of Hiccup. "Does anyone know where Hiccup goes to in the afternoons?" I asked.

"Who cares?" Tuffnut said, trying to balance a piece of mutton on his finger and failing. That seemed to be the response of the other two as well, so I didn't bother. I ate my food without saying much, the Twins kept the conversation up, so I didn't need to. Snotlout on the other hand would occasionally look at me rather than his plate. It was uncomfortable for awhile, but I got used to it and turned my gaze to him.

"So, Snotlout.." I began and he looked at me with a mouth full of food and swallowed it all at once. "How's it gonna feel being beaten by a girl?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh please." He puffed his chest "I think we all know who's going to be picked."

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed. "Me."

"Me."

Snotlout and Tuffnut said at the same time and they started arguing. Ruffnut and I shared a look and burst into laughter.

This went on for a good few hours before we had to meet back up with Gobber.

"And with a twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! And I saw the look in his face I was delicious!~ He must've passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one came and took my foot!"

Gobber's story gathered a collective wow as an owl hooed in the distance. We were all together, eating again, with Gobber as he shared his story of lost limbs. I sat next to Tuffnut and felt the heat of the fire, listening to it's crackles.

"Isn't it weird to think of your hand inside a dragon, like if your mind was still in control of it? You could have killed a dragon on the inside by crushing its heart or something." Fishlegs said, hitting two mutton together.

"I swear I'm so angry right now," Snotlout growled, glaring at the fire and meat he was cooking. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the foot of every dragon I fight. With my face." He swore, pointing at himself.

Gobber shook his head, tearing a wing from a chicken he was cooking. "It's the wings and tails you want to get. If it can't fly, it cant get away. A downed dragon, is a dead dragon."

He stood and yawned, "Alright, I'm getting to bed. And you should be too, tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely working our way up to the monstrous nightmare.." This was greeted by excitement from the others. "But who will win the honor of killing it?"

"It's gonna be me, it's my destiny!" Tuffnut announced, leaning back with his arms behind his head. I stopped listening to the rest as Hiccup hurried away. I watched him go and finished the last few bites of my meal.

"Hiccup!" I called when I got back to the house, drowsy and a full tummy. By now he had set up me a bed in the spare room they had, so I stayed out of his room. He seemed happy that I did.

"Hiccup!" I called again and with no answer. I shrugged and walked up to his door knocking. The door wasn't closed completely and it opened. I paused. I shouldn't go into his room. That would be rude, he's been nothing but nice to you why are you doing this? I thought to myself as I pushed past the door. There was a desk that was there before but now full of drawings and writings of some kind. As well as other random things. I breathed and sat down on the chair in front of it picking up one of the drawings.

It was of a dragon. I shook my head and pulled out the figure I had made the other day and sat it down next to the drawing. They were the same. Above the drawing I saw 'Night Fury'. My heart stopped. "Fable!" I jumped and dropped the drawing, standing up quickly I turned to see Hiccup carrying some sort of fabric?

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, setting the things he was carrying down. I looked at the drawing and Hiccup followed my gaze and saw the figure. "Whats that?"

"I-I made it."

"How did you know what this looked like, Fable? This has amazing detail!"

I had to sit back down, I was feeling dizzy and my head began to pound again. "I don't know."

"I-I guess I should explain myself." Hiccup stuttered pulling up another chair and sat down in front of me.

"The night before you came to Berk, I shot down a Night Fury with one of my sling shots.." I listened to him, breathing heavily. I didn't understand any of this. Why Did the Night Fury give me these feelings? I felt hurt that Hiccup hadn't told me sooner and that I had to find out myself.

"I was going to kill him and bring back his heart for my Father.. But I couldn't." He said scooting closer to me, trying to get me to look at him rather than the floor.

"But his tail wing was injured.." He mumbled and picked up the fabric he had before and showed me it, stretching it open. "With this I'll be able to help him fly again."

I stood up quickly, knocking the chair over bringing my hands to my head. It was spinning "Fable please, if you tell any one they will kill him! Please!" I looked at him, tears brimming my eyes.

"Hiccup.." I whimpered. "Who am I?"

He seemed taken back by the question. "I have all these thoughts and memories spinning around in my mind but they are too foggy. I.. don't know who I am anymore.." I picked up the figure. "I knew what the Night Fury looked like before I saw your drawings." I tossed it back to the table. Hiccup stood,trying to calm me by placing his hands to my arms.

"I don't know who you were." Hiccup said sternly. "But I know who you are now. You are Fable, the sweetest, most beautiful girl I know. I wish I could look into your mind when you think, you get this wonderful look on your face that makes me want to know everything about you and- I think I said too much." He forced himself to stop, his face redder than a rose.

My face felt warm and I stared at him, my heart skipping a beat. No one had ever said anything like that to me. I was sure of it. And it made my heart beat faster and I wanted to hold him. But I couldn't. Something held me back.

"You caught a Night Fury?" I changed the subject after a few awkward moments which Hiccup seemed thankful for. He nodded and began to tell me about everything else that had happened with him and 'Toothless'.

It left me breathless. I was even more excited when Hiccup hesitantly offered to bring me the next afternoon.

When we both went to bed for the night there was a pleasant awkwardness. And when I slept, I had images of a silver dragon with Crystal blue eyes... 

* * *

><p>I stuck right next to Hiccup the entire next class. It couldn't past quick enough for me, excitement to see the Night Fury making me nearly shake. I could hardly pay attention when Gobber was explaining the proper use of a bludgeon to a dragon's head, which was rather humerus as he used Snotlout for example.<p>

"Thank Thor.." I grumbled once we were let out, following after Hiccup through the dense forest. He seemed nervous, almost twitchy and quiet. But soon enough we got to a gorge and he called out, "Toothless.." A bit shaky, and then I thought more seeing as how he was carrying his wing and a basket of fish, he must be planning something that could turn out.. bad.

"You might want to stay back at first.. I don't know how he'll act with others." Hiccup said sounding a bit concerned. I nodded, unable to speak at the feeling in my stomach, nerves mingled with excitement.

There was a roar that sent a shiver up my spine, I spun to my side to see a black figure jump from behind a rock and straight up to Hiccup, nudging him with his wide head, trying to get at the fish.

"Hey Toothless.. I brought breakfast. I hope your hungry." He said placing the basket on the ground and kicking it over, spilling its contents of different kinds of fish and what looked like an eel. Toothless noticed it as soon as I did and hissed, baking away from it. "Got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

Toothless reared back, spreading his wings with a deep growl. "Oh!" Hiccup gasped, leaning down to picked up the eel and toss it away "It's okay, never liked them much myself either."

Toothless churred and stuck his snout in the fish, nudging through it before taking a cod and swallowing it with one big bite. I watched as Hiccup snuck to his back, tip toeing. I couldn't see past Toothless's wing.

Seeing the Night Fury made my heart beat fast. It brought me feelings of happiness and sadness, nostalgia and confusion. '_Monah_..' I thought suddenly and felt a wave of apprehension. It made my heart hurt, and my head began to have the prick of pain and I couldn't remember anything else.

Toothless's eyes widened and I ducked behind the rock further, thinking I had been spotted. But I peaked again and saw him spread his wings and shake his lower body and hind legs. "What is he doing?" I whispered, unknowing recognizing that he was about to take off for flight.

And then Toothless took off, with Hiccup holding onto his tail. I caught his gaze right as they flew out of the gorge and beyond. "Oh dear." I murmured climbing on top of the rock to capture a glimpse of them disappearing over the trees.

I wasn't sure what to do in this situation, but I felt rather calm, so I decided to sit down cross legged on the big rock, picking up one of the Night Fury's scales. '_Poor thing.. Can't even fly on it's own anymore_.' I shook my head, tucking the scale into my pocket.

I looked back up as Toothless and Hiccup did a full circle around the Gorge, and then Toothless knocked Hiccup from his tail, bouncing on the water in a heap of long limbs. And it didn't take long for Toothless to fall without anything holding the makeshift wing open.

"Yeah! It worked!" Hiccup cheered, wet from head to toes. He climbed out of the water, followed by Toothless who gave him an annoyed look.

I froze as the Night Fury turned it's attention on me. "Uh.. Hi?" I squeaked, realizing I probably should have hidden again. Toothless's eyes slit and he growled manically, dropping into a prowl. "Toothless stop!" Hiccup yelled.

I closed my eyes and lifted my hand, forcing myself calm. And instead of feeling any pain I felt the smooth, dry scales of the Night fury. "Good boy, Toothless." I heard the relieved voice of Hiccup and slowly opened my eyes, meeting the deep green ones of the dragon.

He nuzzled into my hip and at my pockets. I blinked, reaching into one and pulled out some grass. "How long was this in here?" I asked shaking my head, but Toothless seemed to love it, nuzzling at it and making growl-purrs.

Hiccup walked over, still dripping. "Well, that worked better than expected." He said, his arms crossed over his chest. He picked up a piece of the grass and examined it "Hm, that's interesting." I nodded. "Do you know where you got it?"

I shook my head. "I've seen it around here before though.." I murmured now that I thought of it. "It does look familiar."

For the next few hours Hiccup, Toothless and I sat around the gorge, and Hiccup told me more about what he had learned about the Dragon. He showed me more of his drawings and how he made the tail.

It was nightfall by the time we got back to his home, but before we left Toothless gave me a nudge. I instantly fell for the dragon, he was adorable and ferocious at the same time. He reminded me so much of someone I used to know..

I was spending more and more time with Hiccup, whether it be with Toothless or just during training. We would eat together and talk about many different things, though they always tended to end up on the topic of dragons – which I certainly did not mind.

It was nice, I felt like I could rely on Hiccup more than anyone else. I hardly talked to the others besides with training, it was difficult getting a long with them, I wasn't raised with the things they know, or at least I didn't think.

Hiccup even has been trying to help me remember things. We haven't got far with it, but I have dreams now. Dreams about flying, about Night Furies. About a mysterious island that seemed to call for me. Nothing ever added up in the morning, but it was something.

Toothless on the other hand.. seemed to fill a void I had. I don't know if he realized that, but he seemed to act like he did and it didn't seem like he minded. I longed to remember who I was, it ate at my conscious.

But what would happen when I remembered? Would I stay on Berk with Hiccup and Toothless? Did I have a family who was looking for me? I could only imagine the life I had before.. but as time passed, I felt more and more that I didn't want to leave Hiccup. I was happy here. I had friends.

"Today's lesson is teamwork." Gobber announced and the doors holding the dragon burst open in a red cloud. "Now a wet dragon head can't light it's fire. The Hideous Zibbleback is extra tricky. One head breaths gas, the other one lights it." He said, stepping out of the way of the smoke that was now nearly covering the full arena.

I clenched my bucket of water tighter, my eyes straining to see through it. "Your job is to know which is which." I could hear the growling of the dragon, and the muffled talk of the other teens around me. And then I heard Tuffnut's howl of pain "I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

The smoke began to clear and I saw Fishlegs douse a head with the water in his bucket.. and then that head began to gas up. "Oh, heh. Wrong head." Fishlegs said. "Fishlegs!" Gobber warned, annoyed. Fishlegs cried out and then ran in the opposite direction while Hiccup failed at throwing his water at the other head.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called, beginning to run over to him. But the teens and him watched, amazed as Hiccup slowly corralled the Zibbleback back into his door. "Now you think of what you've done." Hiccup said to it, the Zibbleback cowered from him and Hiccup shut the door, locking the dragon in darkness.

I blinked, dropping my still full bucket to the ground. "Okay! So.. we done?" Hiccup asked, swinging his arms in front of him. "Cuz I got some things I need to.. uh.. Yep, I'll just be going." And left the arena. "S-See ya tomorrow!"

I followed behind him soon after, finding him making some other contraption. I leaned against the doorframe, not saying anything as he worked. He was so involved with his work when he looked up and saw me standing there he jumped and dropped everything. "Fable! Oh, hi Fable. Hi." He stumbled over his words, embarrassed.

"Hey Hiccup." I held back my laugh and walked over to help him pick his things up. "So what's this?"

"It's a saddle, this hooks up to here so I'll be able to control Toothless's tail when we fly.. and I wont fall off. Hopefully."

I looked it over and nodded "Smart.." I murmured. "Can I watch?" Hiccup nodded and immediately got back to work, not saying anything as he concentrated. I didn't mind, I sat down and watched. The way his eyes were determined was new and I didn't see that often other than when he was with Toothless.

He finished pretty quickly. "Can you show me how to do some of those things?" I asked him and he looked at me, it almost seemed like he forgot I was there. But he agreed and shyly showed me how to make certain things and how meld some other things. It was all a lot to take in. But I enjoyed listening and learning.

And every day we would go, together, to see Toothless. And each night Hiccup would make something new to go with the saddle. I would watch, amazed as The Night Fury and Hiccup both grew accosumed to flying with each other. But everytime I would get a deep, nagging feeling that I was missing out on something important.

But I was over joyed to watch Hiccup enjoy himself with his dragon. And when they came back from practicing their flight, we would sit and eat together. Usually fish, of course with Toothless.

It was fun, but most of all it felt like it was where we were supposed to be.


	6. How to hurt

Chapter 6.

* * *

><p>Through each class, Hiccup used something new he had learned from Toothless with the other dragons. He captured all the attention from the other teens, besides Astrid, who was growing jealous and bitter, she wasn't even trying to hide it.<p>

But even with all the attention, he would return to Toothless. Most days I went with him, but I never took up any offers to try and ride with Hiccup. Except this time.  
>"Are you sure you don't want to, Fable? I've nearly perfected the saddle." Hiccup asked me again and I shook my head. "I'm alright."<p>

Hiccup looked at me for a moment longer before nodding and jumped up on Toothless's back, hooking himself up. Toothless didn't move though. Instead he pawed over to me and nudged his big head into my side. "I think he wants you to go, Fable."

Toothless nodded and I sighed, feeling nervous, but I took my spot on Toothless, right behind Hiccup. I had never been so close, I felt awkward and stiff and ridiculously shy. But I felt as if Hiccup felt the same, and I could literally hear him gulp.

With little warning Toothless took off with a strong beat of his wings. I jumped, holding onto Hiccups waist tightly. Toothless shot up but soon leveled out and I loosened my hold on Hiccup, blushing darkly. I cleared my throat "Sorry."

"It's okay." I heard him say, his voice was an octave higher. "The first time is always scary."

I sat back a little, with my arms still around him though I didn't think he minded that much. The scenery was outstanding. Berk was beautiful in it's self, once you got past all the mud.. But being above it like this, seeing it in a birds eye view was beyond amazing.  
>And yet. I felt like none of this was new.<p>

I leaned against Hiccup as we flew past and through soft clouds. Toothless seemed as happy as Hiccup did when they were flying, like they were completely at peace. It filled something that I had been subconsciously missing. I loved it, but my heart twisted in pain and sorrow.

We flew for an hour or so before landing on a cliff with a single weeping tree. We sat beneath it, eating and drinking from tanned jugs. The sun was slow to go down today, it seemed to rest on the horizon casting a gold glow over the water and land.

"So Fable," Hiccup got my attention and I looked up. Currently my hair was undone and it cascaded down my back and shoulders. "If you ever do remember anything, about your past.." Hiccup started and I took a sip of the drink I held in my hand. "What would you do?"

I looked down at the water beneath the cliff and gave a small shrug. "I've no idea. Learn who I really was, I guess."

"So you'd leave the Island.." Hiccup said. It was more of a statement. I looked back at him and gave a small nod. "Probably."

"What if you had something worth staying here for?" He asked. I blinked, tilting my head thoughtfully. "Well, yea.." I murmured, nodding to myself. "I don't see why not."

"I would come back." I said, looking back at him, he was blushing and seemed to be going through a silent fight in his mind. "Probably.. I need to find out who I was – am." I shook my head. "I need to know." I strained.

Toothless churred, currently swallowing down fish. He would glance over at us every now and then, but he looked like he was enjoying the quiet moment.

I turned my attention back on Hiccup.. was he closer than before?

He dangled his legs from the side of the cliff along with mine. The gold hue slowly turned a dark silver cast by the raising moon.

"You've made my time on Berk the happiest I could imagine." I told him, my face feeling warm. I kept my gaze on the moon. I felt a soft touch brush against my fingers and I looked down to see Hiccups hand over mine, I looked at him but he stared in the other direction with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Hiccup.." I began, but decided against it. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, especially if I gained my memories. And so when the next thing happened, that was completely against what I thought I should do, I didn't feel guilty.

I leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Hiccup's cheek. He tensed up and looked at me, his lips touched mine and I melted, feeling our lips meld together perfectly. The kiss lasted only for a moment, but it felt like it stretched on until the moon was complete in the sky.

Once we parted our eyes met. My heart was beating out of my chest and he wore a goofy grin on his face. Toothless rolled his eyes and covered his face with his wing.  
>"So.." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his head with a shy blush.<p>

"That was rather nice," I reassured him, still blushing furiously myself. I stood up and dusted the dirt from my pants "We should start heading back before it gets too late."

Hiccup stood up and nodded "Alright bud, time to get back."

* * *

><p>Everyone started to hang around Hiccup during training, and even afterwords when he wasn't with Toothless. Even the villagers began to hear of his success, but he never once let it get to his head.<p>

I almost expected things to be awkward after the kiss, but to my surprise, it wasn't. Things were exactly the same, except every now and then we had more affection shared. I liked it, it made me forget my problems when I was with him.

With each training session more and more villagers would come to watch signaling that soon one would be picked.

The Vikings spread rumors and gossiped, everyone just knew it would be Hiccup to have the privilege. I didn't even think Hiccup realized that himself.

One night that Hiccup brought Toothless the Village Astrid nearly caught him, I watched from behind a pillar. "I don't usually care about that other people do." Astrid scowled, "But you're acting weird."

"Well, Weirder." She corrected as Toothless tugged the harness that Hiccup was wearing, still attached to him. I let out a low hiss, with a feeling of disdain to the other teen. I sighed as Hiccup disappeared finally from Toothless's pulls.

"Evening, Astrid." I nodded to her as I walked past to Hiccups home. She scoffed and walked in the other direction. I shook my head and saw a glimpse of Toothless flying out from the town.

And then, a few days after I got to meet the Chief of Berk. Stoick the Vast. It was ironic the first time I decided to stay in the village rather than with Hiccup he comes rolling in with a half destroyed ship.

I was with Gobber when Stoick climbed off the ship and started walking with him. I stood behind them a few steps, everyone was speaking to Stoick about how Hiccup was no longer any trouble. "He's gone?" I heard the concerned voice of a Father.

"Oh.. Yea," Gobber shrugged. "Mostly in the afternoons, but you know how the life of a celebrity can be. Can hardly walk into the village without being crowded by his new friends."

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked disbelievingly. Gobber nodded "Mhm! Hard to believe en't it? He's got a way with tha beasts."

Stoick nodded slowly to himself, as if he still couldn't believe it. Finally he turned his gaze to me and I nodded my head respectively.

"Ah, You are still here." Stoick greeted me with a nod as well. "Yes, sir." I told him, raising my head to speak with him.

"Poor girl can't remember a thing," Gobber told him, picking at his metal tooth. Stoick gazed at me with a look of pity. I dipped my head, "Your son has been very helpful since my arrival, sir."

"Ah.. yes, he's a good boy.."

I wondered if the return of Stoick would mean that I needed to leave his home. But he said nothing about it and continued walking away, I was sure he had a lot of things to go over on his return so I no longer wanted to bother him or Gobber.

I hummed as I walked down the village rode, passing by friendly vikings and others. I purchased a shiny red apple and took a big bite out it, tasting the natural sweetness.

It was an all around slow day, and I wondered when Hiccup would return from his ride with Toothless. He seemed excited today about a flying sheet or something he had been putting together.

I noticed that no one was around Gobbers home, including his Smith. I took iron and attempted to make my own version of a dagger.

It wasn't the best.. It was dull and wouldn't be able to be used for anything.. But it showed me that I was at least able to learn, and that was exciting. So I kept making daggers, they all weren't too good, either being too big or too dull. Some being misshapen and others just.. bad.

But finally, I made a decently shaped and decently sharped dagger. I grinned, proud of myself while holding it up to get a better look. "Not bad."

I jumped at the voice and spun around seeing Gobber leaning against a table. "Oh Gobber, sorry.." I said, looking down. "Not a problem. Though if you were interested in really learning a thing or two you should of told me!" He joked, winking.

"I see you've been trying for quite a bit!" He laughed, seeing the discarded daggers. I blushed and looked down again with a nod. "Y-Yea.."

"None of that. Its how you learn!" I looked back up and smiled a bit, nodding.

"The problem with this one though is you wait too long! You should shape It even before it cools. Right outta the fire." I blinked at this, never hearing it before. I spent the next few hours with him as he taught me the 'Gobber the Belch way to smithing'. It was insightful and I almost wish I had journal to write it all down.

Over Gobber's shoulder I saw Hiccup returning to his home. Gobber followed me gaze and gave a small, knowing grin. "Oh go on, but you'll have to stop by again." I smiled and him and nodded, briskly walking to the house.

I liked Gobber, he distantly reminded me of my Father. I froze in the doorway. "My Dad?" I breathed, getting hit with a wave of dizziness. I caught myself and shook my head, trying to clear it. Memories of a tall man with dark golden hair with a beard as thick as a bear, tied at the end with forest green eyes hit me at once. I had to press my back to the wall to keep myself up. I could remember nothing else. But I saw him. My Dad. I ran up the stairs as soon as the dizziness passed.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard Stoick's voice speaking with Hiccup. I pulled my fist back and stood there for a moment, picking up some of the words.

"... I was hoping for this!" Stoick said and Hiccups voiced followed "You.. you were?"  
>"And believe me, wait till you spill a Nadders guts for the first time... You really had me going there son! All those years of the worst viking-" I pulled back from the door, disgusted and stood off to the side, not wanting to disturb their privacy.<p>

It was windy outside tonight, it was the only thing I could hear other than the muffled voices of the two Vikings in the room beside mine. I laid back on the bed and waited a few moments later and heard Stoick leave.

I waited a few more minuets before I could no longer keep my excitement and hurried to knock on the door. I opened it and saw Hiccup sitting there holding a helmet with two semi slender horns on it's side. "Hiccup," I greeted him sitting down on the chair beside his.

"Hey, Fable." He replied with a soft voice looking at the helmet with mixed emotions.

"What's that?" I asked him. "A Helmet.. My Dad just gave it to me. It's.. It belonged to my Mother."

"Wow.." I breathed, biting my lower lip. Hiccup had never told me what happened to his Mother, and I did not plan on asking. All I knew about it was that he was young whenever.. whatever happened to her.

"Hiccup!" I exclaimed, remembering what I had come here in the first place for. "What is it?" He asked, looking up at me, placing the helmet on his desk. "I remembered!"

He had a surprised look on his face and he stood up placing his arms on mine. "You did? That's great! What did you remember?"

"I saw a man," I told him excitedly. "It's not much, but it's something! I could see every detail of his face, I have his eyes." I murmured. Hiccup smiled and pulled me into a hug. "That's great, Fable."

I hugged him back "It means I have hope, I could remember who I really am. It's such a relief that I don't have to sit around on Berk forever with no-.." I paused when Hiccups grip loosened around me and he pulled back to look at me, forcing a smile though I could see my words had hurt him.

"N-Not that I don't like being here with you and Toothless, but It's just so.. It's like there was a weight lifted from my shoulders."

He looked into my eyes and kept his forced smile, I could nearly feel his compassion shown in his eyes. "I am really happy for you, Fable." He told me, placing a kiss to my forehead, spreading warmth throughout my being. "Come on, let's get home.."

Throughout the rest of the night I hardly got a wink of sleep, I was far too excited from getting my first real, clear memory back. When I finally did get some shut eye, all I dreamed about was somehow seeing my Dad..

* * *

><p>A Gronkle hovered above some planks of wood that both Hiccup and Astrid hid behind, I was on the side with the rest of the teens, watching. I kept my eye on the dragon as it flew over Hiccup and Astrids heads. "Keep out of my way," Astrid snarled. "I am winning this thing."<p>

I rolled my eyes and smirked when Hiccup easily took out the dragon and by that, he scratched the Gronkle behind it's ear making it go do down.

"No!" Astrid yelled, swinging her ax at the air. "Son of a half-troll!" She ranted about and I shook my head, watching as The Elder stood up, walking closer to the arena bars.

"Okay! Quiet down, the elder has decided." Stoick announced. Gobber held his hook over Astrid and the elder shook her head. He repeated this with Hiccup and the Elder nodded. I could feel my heart drop. I cursed beneath my breath, the others ran over to congratulate Hiccup. I followed a bit slower and Astrid gave me a rotten look.

I ignored her. "That's my boy!" I heard Stoick cheer. "I can't wait," Hiccup fasley said.

As soon as we escaped the others and made it back to Toothless. "I am so leaving." He said. "We're leaving." He carried a basket of fish on his back. "Let's pack up!" He called to Toothless, who was currently out of sight. "Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation."

"Forever."

"Ah! What the- uh, uh.. What are you doing here, Astrid?" I heard his voice and I turned to look seeing the blond on top of a large rock, sharpening her ax. I nearly let out a growl but just shook my head and growled in annoyance.

"I wanna know what's going on." Astrid demanded. "No one just gets as good as you did. Especially you." She jumped from the rock and walked closer to Hiccup who backed up, nervously, looking for a way out of explaining anything to her.

"Start talking." She demanded and I crossed my arms with a glare. "Back off, Astrid." I warned her. She turned to me and sneered. "Are you in on this too?" She snarled.

"Are you training with someone?" She went back to interrogating Hiccup. "Uh, training?" Hiccup asked. "It better not involve this," She grabbed his harness and nearly lifted him. It took all I had not to rang her little neck..

"I said back off." I repeated and she turned to me with a look dripping with bitterness. "Calm down, Fable." Hiccup told me, gesturing it with his hand. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I know this looks bad, but you see this is.. uh.." There was a noise, and I tensed up as she tossed Hiccup to the ground. "You're right! You're right," Hiccup said, jumping up from the floor.

"I'm through the lies.." He followed her, trying to distract her from the noise. "I've been making outfits! So you got me, it's time everyone knew. Drag me back go ahead-"  
>Suddenly Astrid gasped, pushing Hiccup to the ground again "Look out!" Toothless saw her push Hiccup and immediately jumped into action with a ferocious growl.<p>

"Oh for Odin's sake!" I cursed and ran to grab the ax from her hand, tossing it in the other direction. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at me, I glared at her and looked as Hiccup calmed his dragon.

"You just scared him." Hiccup said.

"I scared him?" Astrid countered, panting, terrified of the Night fury before her. "Who is him?"

"Astrid, Toothless, Toothless, Astrid." Hiccup introduced. Toothless looked at her with slitted, glaring eyes. Astrid took one look at him before running in the other direction.

"Wonderful." I spat.

"Aaand we're dead." Toothless stared after her, unamused and turned with an annoyed grunt. "Where do you think you're going?"

I watched as Hiccup strapped up to Toothless and took off after Astrid. "Oookay, I'll just stay here." I muttered.

I waited. And waited. And after an hour passed I began to grow irritated. Another thirty minuets and I was getting pissed. Two hours and I had to take a walk.

The forest of Berk had a lot of trees. And a lot of mud. Mostly mud. But it was beautiful, I came across a patch of lilacs and took some, tucking them in my pouch for other uses. Not to mention they smelled lovely.

"Well hello there.." I murmured to a baby rabbit who ran across my foot. It looked up at me with twitchy whiskers and beady black eyes. It was cute. I shooed him off after giving him some vegetable I carried with me.

Suddenly I heard some sort of gurgling. I blinked and stood up straight. "Hello?" I called out, my eyes scanning the area. I heard what sounded like a gasp, or an intake of air. And then, something leaped at me from out of the shadows. I screamed and rolled around, trying to get it off of me.

"W-What..?"

The little shadow began to lick at my cheeks and nose and I opened my eyes seeing a yellow and brown spotted Terrible Terror.

"Oh.." I tilted my head at it and it looked at me, twitching it's tail happily. "Do I know.. you..?" I asked petting down it's spikes. The Terror squeaked, looking offended before seeming like it realized something. It jumped off of me and nudged me up. I didn't know why but I followed it to a small river. It jumped in and then quickly came back up with two large fish.

It stared at me and then rolled it's eyes when I didn't do anything. So she dug a small hole with her sharp claws and nudged the fish inside and lit It up. "Temper.." I breathed..

It looked up at me and happily gurgled jumping on me again. "Temper!" I cried gleefully. "I-I remember you!" Memories started to rush in all at once. An island in the distant sea, A Night Fury the same color of Toothless though with different eyes. Vikings.. no, not vikings.. Outcasts! I had read about them since arriving to Berk. But there was something else that I was missing.. I didn't know what it was.. I still didn't remember who I was but I knew enough to know that this Little Terrible Terror was the closest thing to family I remembered having.

"Oh Temper.. Thank goodness." It was still a little awkward, not knowing everything, but having a few details. But it was enough for me, I felt something inside me slowly fill up every time I learned something about me.

"Come on, I've got someone for you to meet!"

It was still about an hour returning back to the Gorge and before Hiccup finally came riding back with Toothless and Astrid still on his back. "..She's like their queen, she controls them." I heard Astrid, suddenly sounding much friendlier than before.

She climbed off the back of Toothless, followed by Hiccup. "Lets find your dad." She said, about to run in the direction of the Village. I could tell neither of them saw me. Temper sat around my shoulders and kept quiet.

"No no, no." Hiccup said, grabbing Astrids arms. "Not yet, They'll kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through, carefully."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons nest, the thing we've been after since Vikings first came to Berk. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon?"  
>I listened and blinked. "What?" I whispered shaking my head disbelievingly.<br>Hiccup turned to her, and very seriously said "Yes."

It took her a few moments to register that but she nodded slowly "Okay.. then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

"Okay.." Astrid said and randomly punched Hiccup. "That's for kidnapping me." She then brushed the hair from her face and leaned in quickly, pressing a kiss to Hiccups cheek. "And that's for everything else."

I felt my heart sink as she ran off and Hiccup stared after her with a look of awe. Toothless came up beside him giving him a look with big eyes. "W-What are you looking at?" Toothless rolled his eyes and made a low growl. Toothless nodded over my direction and Hiccup followed his gaze. His eyes widened. "Fable! Hi Fable, uh.."

I stood and took a few steps closer, stepping into the moonlight. "Enjoy yourself?" I asked barely above a whisper. He didn't answer at first. "Fable, I.."

Temper growled at him, sensing my distress and for once, Toothless didn't stand up for him. "This is Temper." I told Hiccup, forcing my voice steady. "She is someone from my past. I remembered a lot thanks to her.. I'd tell you, but it seems like you had enough of an adventure tonight." I bit, angrily.  
>"It's not like that, Fable. You kno-"<p>

"It's okay, Hiccup." I cut him off, still feeling very crestfallen. But I hid it well enough, not wanting to show any signs of how my heart was hurting. In a way I had never felt before. My mind raced with imaginations of what could have happened on their extra long flight.

"It's nice to meet you, Temper." Hiccup tried to change the subject but Temper only scowled at him, hissing. "You'll have to stay here, Temper."I told her, petting behind her horn. "Toothless will keep you company and I'll come back as soon as I can."

Temper seemed reluctant to leave my shoulder but she did, flying over the bigger dragon. Toothless growled at her lowly and Temper reacted by a whip of her tail.

"Let's get back to the Village." I stiffly said to Hiccup and he nodded, following me as I briskly began to walk.

He told me of what he had found, the dragons nest with the huge dragon that he called 'The Red Death'. It seemed frightening. I was glad he was okay and not hurt from the dangerous hulking beast. "What are you planning for tomorrow?" Was all I asked him. He looked at me and sighed,

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>A big thank you to ally0944 for all your support! :)<p> 


	7. How to accept

Chapter 7.

* * *

><p>The next morning the air was filled with buzzing excitement from the villagers. I on the other hand was filled with anxiousness, hoping Hiccup could find a way out of killing the dragon. The image of Astrid and Hiccup still burned at my mind, but I did my best to ignore it.<p>

People cheered Hiccup's name, roaring above any other sounds. "Well I can show my face in public again!" Stoick joked. "If somebody told me in a few short weeks, if Hiccup would go from.. laughs well, Hiccup, to placing first in dragon killing training. Well I would have tied them to vast and ship him off for gone mad!"

The crowed cheered him on and I paced by the arena gate, biting my thumbnail. "But! Here we are. And no ones more surprised or more proud than I am. Today my boy becomes a viking. Today, he becomes one of us!"

More cheers followed this of his name being repeated with claps. I watched as Hiccup walked into the arena, wearing his mother's helmet. He grabbed a dagger and I kept my eyes on the door as it tore open, revealing a flaming Monstrous Nightmare.

"Go on Hiccup!" Someone yelled. "What Is he doing?.." His father asked as he dropped away his shield and dagger, including his mothers helmet.

"It's okay.." Hiccup said to the dragon, reaching out with his hand to the Nightmare. "I'm not like them."

"Stop the fight." Stoick commanded. "No!" Hiccup yelled. "You need to see this."

"I said STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick roared, slamming his hammer into the bars, startling the Dragon into a frenzy, Hiccup barely dodged him. "Hiccup!" I yelled, grabbing the bars.  
>Stoick ran down to save Hiccup, pulling Astrid out of the way. But the Nightmare blocked Hiccup from the exit with a blast of fire. There was a sudden rush of power and a roar as loud as thunder as the arena was blasted open. "Toothless?" I breathed, not believing what I was seeing.<p>

He had somehow found his way to the village without Hiccup riding his back and controlling his tail.

"Some body get in there and help him!" Someone called out. "Night fury!" Gobber said, amazed.

Toothless protected Hiccup, fighting off the Nightmare enough so that other Vikings jumped down to subdue the beast... but also Toothless.

Astrid held Hiccup back as the other Vikings held down Toothless, forcing him to stop moving, clamping his mouth down.

"Put it with the others." Stoick icily commanded. He dragged Hiccup away to talk to him. I couldn't believe this had happened. I had no idea what was going to happen.. until Stoick came to the rest, announcing that the Night fury would be able to lead them to the Dragon nest.

Astrid had come to gather the rest of the teens and I in the arena after the ships had left. Behind them stood all the dragons that we had been training with for the last few months. They explained to us what Hiccup's idea was.. to go after the ships and take down the huge dragon.

I wanted nothing more to help and get Toothless back. But how were we supposed to take down that beast?

"Fable. Could you help?" Hiccup asked and I walked in front of the others, holding my head high. We went over how to train the dragon and to bond with it to allow you to ride.  
>During the middle of it, it hit me. Temper! "I.. have to go check on her." I told Hiccup and began to run out of the arena. "Fable! We need you!"<p>

"I'll be there, I promise!" I called back and ran as fast as my legs would take me back to the gorge.

* * *

><p>"Temper!" I called out. "Where are you?"<p>

But I could not see her. She wasn't there. I began to grow worried for her, I didn't know what she would have done when Toothless took off the way he did. "Temper!"

And then I heard it. The beating of strong wings, the roar of a Night Fury. I turned, my eyes widening as a shadow a size smaller than Toothless tackled me to the ground. When the dust cleared and my eyes opened, they came to meet Crystal blue orbs.

It brought tears to my ears as the dragon nuzzled into my neck, growling and purring all the same time, pressing so close to me it nearly took my breath away. "Comet.." I whispered and the Night Fury roared.

Temper walked into the gorge a moment later, her tail held high with a victorious look on her features, knowing she was the one who led the lost Night Fury back to it's owner.

"I remember." I sobbed, clutching the dragon in my arms, berrying myself into him, not caring about anything else in the world. Memories that had swirled in my mind for so long came all at once. I remembered Monah, The Shadows, Who I was, My Father, My crew, Jorn, Alvin. All different feelings mixed together, anger, hurt and happiness. Concern and bliss.

"Comet, I missed you so much!" I cried, looking at him while my hand petted down his spines. He churred and nudged me up to my feet. "Toothless.." I whispered. I groaned as I realized they needed my help.. but I was a criminal. What would happen if Hiccup found that out?

Would they try and lock me up? Would they try and take Comet like they did with Toothless? Doubts over clouded all other feelings. Comet nudged me again and I sighed. "We have to help them." I murmured to my boy, kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"I'm about to ask a lot out of you, buddy." I whispered. "But we have to help them.. I know you'll make me proud." He tilted his head and I gave him a kiss to his scaly nose.

"Let's go. Temper, stay here." She ignored me and hopped to my shoulder giving me a stern look. It warmed my heart that she wanted to be with me.

"Let's go!"

By the time I had gotten there all hell had broken out. I spotted the other Teens each with their own dragon, distracting The great beast. Snotlout was bashing at the dragons eyes and he was knocked off with a frightened howl.

Comet swooped down and caught him just before he hit the ground. "Fable?" Snotlout asked, blinking. "Am I dead?" I laughed and dropped him off on the ground. "Not quite," He stared at me on Comet and I took back up into the air.

I steered Comet to the side of the dragon "Hey you over grown lizard!" I yelled getting it's attention from the twins, Comet shot a blast directly into one or two of it's eyes and it roared with pain and anger. The twins looked at me with their mouths dropped open and got back to distracting the dragon, barely dodging a blast of it's strong fire.

"This thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs cried out. Comet shot out three more blasts straight into it's eyes. It bit out and I reared up "Hah, nice try!"

"Oh shi-!" The dragon shook its head and the gust of wind it caused made Comet loose control for a few seconds, we spun around twice before he beat his wings strongly, shooting us back into the air.

"He's up!" Astrid called out. Comet flew over the dragon,"Fable?" Hiccup asked seeing me finally, I looked at him and nodded, He grinned seeing Comet and shook his head. "Should have figured.." I heard him say. "Can you get this dragon up in the air?"

"Of course I can!" I laughed and Comet shot past the dragon to his back, shooting the rest of his blasts across it's back. The dragon spread it's ancient, torn up wings and took into the air. "I'll handle it from here!" Hiccup called and I nodded, directing Comet to the ground where the other dragon riders now stood.

Hiccup lead the giant dragon into the clouds and we could no longer see him. My heart pounded with excitement and fear for Hiccup and Toothless. The only thing we could see was blasts from Toothless and the fire from the other dragon.

"You.. have one too?" Gobber asked me. I blinked and looked at him with a sheepish grin and shrugged "Long story."

"You think you know a person.." He joked, even at a time like this and I laughed.  
>Suddenly Hiccup and Toothless, no longer attached to each other could be seen falling into a poof of Fire created by destroying the huge dragon from the inside. My eyes widened and I screamed "No!"<p>

Smoke filled the air, making it nearly impossible to see. "Hiccup!" I could hear Stoick cry, searching for his son. "Hiccup!"

"Son!"

I held my hand over my mouth, fear taking over me. "No one could have survived that.." I heard Ruffnut.

The smoke cleared enough and I saw Stoick standing in front of Toothless. He dropped to his knees. "No.." I whispered.

Everyone bowed their heads, standing a small distance away. I could see Toothless move, he was okay, at least..

Toothless opened his wings, revealing a very beat up Hiccup. "Hiccup! He's alive! You brought him back alive!"

Everyone burst into cheers, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, smiling so big I thought my face would break. Comet nudged into me and I wrapped my arms around him. "You were amazing, bud."

Temper shakily climbed off my shoulders and onto Comets back, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe she had decided to tag along. I laughed and scratched beneath her chin and she gave me a nuzzle to my hand. I stood up straight and walked over to the other teens.

"So when were you gonna tell us you had your own Night fury?" Astrid asked me, grinning when I walked over.

"After I made my entrance, of course." I laughed and Comet walked closer to her sniffing at her leg. She smiled and petted his wide head.

Snotlout walked over to me, turning me away from the others and leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Thanks for saving me," I laughed and nodded, not surprised he wouldn't want anyone else to here him thank someone.

Stoick carried Hiccup on the way back to Berk. I flew on Comet and I sat on the roof of his house, Temper around my shoulders and Comet at my side.

I heard the door open and I peered over the roof seeing Hiccup limp outside with his new metal leg, greeted by all of the villagers.

"I knew it, I'm dead." Hiccup said as he saw the Village covered with new dragons. "Haha.. No, but you gave it your best shot." His father said, walking up to him, placing his arm over his shoulders.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of.. this." Stoick said, referring to Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me." Stoick smiled and nodded.

"Well almost all of you. That piece of handy work is all mine." Gobber said, referring to his metal leg. "What d'you think?"

"I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup said and the crowed of vikings laughed. I smiled.  
>I watched as Astrid came over, punched Hiccup and said "That's for scaring me." And then she pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips, a collective ooo came from the vikings.<p>

I wasn't surprised by the pain and jealousy that rose in my gut, but I smiled, bitter-sweetly. It was probably for the best. I was not the right person for Hiccup. I was Shadow. Fable was perfect for him. Sweet and Innocent. But I am not her.

"Welcome home." Gobber said, handing Hiccup new things for Toothless's tail. "Night Fury! Get down!" Toothless jumped over and on the crowed pushing them out of the way to reach Hiccup. He laughed and stripped on his new tail.

Astrid and he flew off together joined by the other riders. I jumped down from the roof followed by Comet.

"Fable," Gobber greeted sincerely, I think he felt pity about what happened with Astrid and Hiccup. "Gobber." I replied wrapping my arms around the older viking. "Thank you."  
>"Oh! Uhm," He blushed pink and squeezed me back with one arm. "For what?" I only grinned at him and shook my head, gazing after where Hiccup had just flew by.<p>

"Are you going to explain how you came to get a Night Fury, lass?" Stoick asked me and I turned my gaze to him.

"No, sir." He only grinned and nodded, seeming to understand that there was more to my story then needed to be explained.

"Will you be staying in Berk, Fable?" Gobber asked me. I shrugged, "Perhaps for awhile.." I murmured thoughtfully. "Hey Gobber.. You wouldn't happen to have an ebony, would you?"


	8. - Mixed Emotions -

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>I had taken up smithing with Gobber, though, there wasn't as much demand with the dragons and Vikings being at peace. I think he enjoyed the company. And it helped me keep my mind off of Hiccup. The feelings confused me. I had never considered having a relationship with someone when I led the Shadows. I never even met my own mother because of the fact that my Father chose the most promising woman and gave her his seed. And that was that, he kept me and sent her on her way. But when I thought of Hiccup, my heart would squeeze in a funny way. Nothing had changed, we still talked and interacted like nothing was wrong. We would rarely get affectionate but it would happen and I would feel wrong each time because I knew, I knew deep down that I would leave Berk soon and probably never come back. I also knew that Hiccup and Astrid were slowly becoming a couple. And that hurt me a lot more than any injury I had ever received.<p>

I told no one who I really was. No one had realized who I was so far, thanks to my old mask, which I was currently learning to smith..

I had many things to do before I could leave Berk and track down my crew and Alvin.

It had only been a few months since Hiccup had taken down the Red Death. But since then a dragon training class had been made, run by Hiccup for the riders of Berk. The dragons were kept under control around the village after they had caused some hectic at the start.

But no matter what the trouble, a new dragon, an attack from other vikings, anything of the sort we would take care of it with the help of the dragons.

When Temper wasn't with me, she was with Gobber. She helped him out by using her strong flame to bend and meld his metal. I didn't mind, I thought it was nice she found something she enjoyed to do.

Comet and Toothless got together. I think Comet looked up to him as Toothless was a little older than him. So when we weren't flying, Comet would speak with Toothless in their dragon-tongue, and at times Hiccup and I would fly together, mostly because It excited Comet to try and keep up with the other Night Fury.

On this particular morning I woke up a bit earlier, Comet snoozed on the stone bed we had gotten for our dragons. Hiccup had one in his room while Comet had his own. Though there were times where Comet just climbed into my bed and curled up next to Temper and I.

I let them both sleep and I got up, getting dressed and putting my hair into a messy bun, not caring enough to spend the time to braid it.

I tucked a strand behind my ear and walked outside, breathing in the crisp air. I could see Stoick fly overhead on the back of his dragon, Thornado. He'd been much happier since getting his dragon, making his cheifing job easier on him.

I stretched my arms and yawned.

"Mornin' Fable!" Gobber greeted me as I walked over to his blacksmith. "Morning." I murmured, still waking up. "Where's my little fire dispenser?" He asked and I grinned. "She decided to sleep in.. I'm sure she'll find her way over here when she gets up."

He nodded. "I heard Trader Johann was stopping by today." He said, picking at his tooth. "He may have that ebony you've been interested in."

I turned my attention to him, dropping the dagger I picked up to sharpen. "When will he be arriving?"

He shrugged, "Sometime in the afternoon, I'm guessin'." He had told me about trader Johann when I asked him where he got most of his supplies. When he told me about the eccentric man I never even considered he would have the Ebony I needed.

I was distracted for the rest of the morning, doing random things at the forge until I heard "Trader Johann is here!"

It seemed like the entire village was excited for the return of the trader. His ship was huge, it was decorated with exotic shields and it was filled with crates and baskets.

I pushed passed some of the vikings and started to browse. He had things I had never seen before, foods that had particular smells, a huge crate shook and I rose my eyebrow. "What is in there?" I whispered, not sure I really wanted to know.

"Ahh! Hello my dear!" I looked behind me and saw a man with a beard and a mustache, looking and dressed as If he was from the east. He dipped his hat to me and bowed in a greeting. "Hello, sir." I dipped my head to him politely.

"What can I do for the lovely lady?" He asked me in his strange accent. His smile showed off surprisingly well taken care of teeth. "Do you have any ebony?"

He stroked his beard thoughtfully, "I just may," He went into a room and came back a few moments later with a few trinkets. "This is a truly marvelous piece.." He said and lifted up a necklace with a black-linked chain and a large round pendant with some sort of ancient markings. "An ancient necklace said worn by the Wolf-queen herself!" I didn't know who the wolf-queen was, but I did like how that necklace looked.. It wouldn't be enough to meld down to make my mask, but it was lovely.

The next item he showed me was a helmet that was made from ebony, on the sides had two long exotic horns that he said came from the legendary white stag. I wouldn't be able to meld it down either..

The final item was wrapped up in dark red silk, which he made sure to explain to me that it could be used as a belt to hold the item it held. He took it out and my eyes widened as I saw a curved dagger made completely of ebony. It was a gorgeous blade and it had the same markings as the necklace before.

"They are all wonderful items.." I murmured, admiring the blade. "But not quite what I'm looking for.. What do you want for these?"

"Well, what would you have to trade?"

I searched in my pockets and pulled out a gold coin, It was there since I left my crew. He looked at it, with interest. "That will do!" I grinned, the coin was a knock off, made of a much cheaper ore. But I gave it to him anyway.

"Would you look out for pure ebony ore for me?" I asked him and he rubbed his beard thoughtfully again 'hmming'. "I'll be sure, my dear."

I thanked him. "Your.. travels take you far?" I asked him and he nodded "Of course! Why just last week I-"

"That's great," I interrupted. "I was wondering if I could ask something else of you, sir."

"Please! Call me Johann." He said. I nodded. "What would you ask of me?"

"Are you aware of a group of people called the Shadows?" I asked. He nodded, suddenly looking very dark. "I had a run in with them a few years ago! Completely took all my stock!"

I smirked. "Have you heard any news of them lately?" He shook his head, "They've been on the down low for nearly two years now.."

"I see.." I murmured thoughtfully "If you hear anything about it, let me know." He nodded again. "Certainly!"

I thanked him again and walked away, typing the silk around my waist and tucked the dagger away beneath it. I took the bun out of my hair and let it flow down my back. I placed the helmet on my head and it fit perfectly. I brushed my hair from my shoulder to my back and walked off the ship.

I held the necklace up, studying the designs a bit closer. I wasn't paying attention and "Oomph!" I stumbled back, someone caught me before I hit the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're goi- Oh, hey Fable."

I leaned down to pick up the necklace and looked up seeing the tall form of the long haired viking Tuffnut. "Hey Tuff," I greeted, brushing the dirt from the necklace. "Sorry about bumping into you," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was trying to see if I could see my nose."

I rose an eyebrow and grinned, "No problem."

"That's a nice helmet. Did you get that from Johann?" I nodded to him and undid the necklace, reaching around to tie it to my neck. "Need help with that?"

I blushed faintly and nodded, unable to clip the necklace together with my hair in the way. I handed it to him and turned around, holding my hair out of the way. He reached around my shoulders and clipped the necklace, "There ya go."

"Thanks, Tuffnut." I said turning back around, looking down while touching the pendent. "That's real, uh, pretty." He said and I looked back up at him, grinning. "Thank you." I realized that he had a faint blush on his pale white skin. He was flirting with me? Or attempting to. Either way, it was kinda cute.

"Well, I'll see you later." I winked at him playfully while walking away, flipping my hair flirtingly. He watched me go, grinning to himself. A little flirting is harmless, isn't it?

I fitted my cloak around my neck and used my fingers to whistle. A moment later Comet burst out from behind a house and stopped just enough to nudge against me. "Bout time you woke up, you lazy thing."

He gurgled and nudged into me pushing me toward a basket full of fish. "Hey, those aren't mine!" The owner of the fish saw this scene thought and laughed, "Here ya go, Fable." He said, tossing one of the largest fish to Comet who swallowed it in one big bite. "Thanks, uhm.."

"Names Bucket!" I saw that he indeed was wearing a bucket over his head. I wondered what it was for, but figured it would be best not to know. "Thank you, Bucket." I repeated, grinning. He nodded, waved and walked off carrying the rest of the fish with him.

"Well that was nice." I murmured. Comet nudged at my side and I laughed pushing back at him roughly, but playfully. "I know what you want." I grinned and hopped onto his back. "Let's go for a ride, bud!"

Comet took off with a strong beat of his wings, shooting us over Hiccup and Astrid, who were both going to see Johann. "Fable! We are supposed to have class in-" I didn't hear the rest and snickered, petting Comet's side.

The wind felt wonderful through my long hair as it streamed behind me. We flew over the mass of the water around Berk, Comet got low enough that I could reach down and run my fingers through it.

I gasped as we got farther out and saw what looked like a massive dragon swimming below the surface. I imagined it was either a Thunderdrum or a Scauldrun. The wings flapped as if it was flying, gliding through the water with enough to speed to keep up with Comet. It was an amazing sight to see.

Comet flew upwards again and burst through a cloud with a happy trill, spinning in a full circle with no warning. I yelped surprised, but managed to hold on, my legs wrapping tighter around the dragon. "Yeah!" I called out, laughing.

We flew for a few more hours before coming to a stop on a small island, not too far from Berk. I took the jug kept around Comet's saddle(which I had made myself, thanks to Gobber) and drank from it. The water was stale and warm, but it was wet.

I leaned against Comet as he ate a fish that he had caught on his own. A little Terrible Terror flew over and got a bit too close for his comfort and he growled lightly in a warning. I chuckled, it reminding me if Monah.

It seemed like it had been so long since I was last on the island with that Night fury who had changed my life.

I wondered at times where dragons went when they passed. I wondered if the other little egg that never had hatched ended up with her mother in the afterlife. I liked to think that it did.

I thought to Hiccup. I still had feelings for him. They lingered even after my memories came surging back. I wondered what he felt for me, if the night we had shared was simply the heat of the moment. The affections we shared in the times since, were they worth it?

I suppose it really hurt no one, perhaps Astrid, if she were to find out. I had grown to like her though, she was rough, but indeed very beautiful. Defined curves with an only slightly worn face. And since the dragon war had ended, she had grown much more friendly.

It was also obvious she had strong feelings for Hiccup. I didn't know if I wanted to come between them. Especially if when I leave I never come back. I would carry all my friends in my heart if I left, I had never really had friends. My crew would die for me on the spot, had the situation ever come. But they were not friends. Hiccup and the gang had shown me what true friendship was.. with other humans anyway.. Comet would always be my closest friend.

Speaking of Comet, he was currently rolling around on his back, scratching an itch on the stone ground beneath us. The little Terrible Terror had gotten the left overs of Comet's fish and was happily chewing away on a bone. Comet nudged the little dragon when it was time to go, nearly pushing the poor thing over.

The ride back was peaceful. We landed in the middle of the village and I hopped off of him, petting under his chin.

My stomach growled, "Go ahead and find something to entertain yourself." I told Comet and he ran off, probably in search for Toothless or Hookfang. Hookfang was the Monstrous Nightmare who Snotlout had bonded with, he seemed to like Comet and allowed him to hang around.

I entered the tavern and got a plate full of meats and cheeses with a berry mead. The meat was tough, but I figured it was the best it could be with the weather. Inside the tavern it was warmed, heated by a Gronkle's lava. The fresh cooked smell of meats and smoked fish filled the air, making my mouth water. It was dimly lit by candles, besides where there were windows that opened to the sun.

I ate slowly, savoring the relaxing moment and the flavor of the cheese and mead. This though, was interrupted a moment later.

"Fable!"

I sighed and placed down my wooden fork, taking a last sip of the mead. "Hello there, Hiccup." I murmured as he stood at my side, his arms crossed.

"You missed another class today.." He started, sternly. I nodded, finally looking at him. "You know that these are important and they are the only reason my Father allows the dragons to stay on the island. We need to teach the dragons as much as they teach us."

"Comet behaves fine," I told him, standing up. He looked at me, unamused. "Oh really?" He said gesturing to the opened Tavern door, revealing Comet chasing after a chicken.

"They're just playing." I shrugged and moved to sit back down. "Fable," Hiccup repeated my name giving me a look of apprehension. "Oh fine. I'll go to tomorrow's class." I promised.

He nodded. "Thank you." He took the seat in front of me and I lifted my gaze to him. "Do you want something to eat?"I asked him ready to call the bar maid over. But he shook his head no. "Can I help you then?"

"What happened?" He abruptly asked. I blinked at him, raising a brow. "Since the attack on The Red Death, we haven't been as.. close." He said the last word, blushing.

"You randomly show up with a new Night Fury and no explanation. No word of who you used to be, that's what you wanted to know, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Then who are you?" He asked me. That comment struck a heart string and I tensed up, feeling the sting of emotional pain.

"I'm Fable." I told him, forcing a fake, faint grin. He sighed, reaching for my hand. I allowed him to take it, feeling his surprisingly soft skin. "Did you get your memories back?" He asked me. I tilted my head, "Yes."

"Who are you?" He repeated. That question was really starting to bother me. "Before I was Fable." He nodded. I shook my head, "I was no one special. Just a traveler."

"With a Night Fury?"

I paused, running my tongue over my lips thoughtfully. I couldn't tell him with everyone listening, I considered if I really wanted him to know the truth – about the island and Monah. I would leave out my Crew and what had happened before hand..

"Come with me." I told him, standing again. He stood a moment later and nodded, following me out the Tavern and back to the house. We went into his room and sat down, he on his bed and I at his desk.

I reached into my vest and pulled out my old journal, fortunately it was safely tucked into one of the packs that was attached to Comet before the accident happened. I tossed it to him and waited for him to open it up, flipping through the pages, mystified.

"These are Night Fury eggs?" He asked looking at a drawing. I nodded. "There is two.. what happened to the other?" My eyes clouded. "It didn't make it." He frowned and nodded, beginning to read the words I had left in the diary of Monah and how she took care of the eggs.

"This is amazing.. What happened to her?"

I began to explain the attack from the Vikings, and how I raised Comet up to the Night Fury he was now. "May I have this?" He asked, referring to the journal "I would like to write this in the book of Dragons."

I gave him the permission and moved over to sit on the bed beside him. "Do you remember anything before you ended up in the island?" He asked me and I shook my head, lying. "The most early thing I remember it being dragged by Monah to her camp where she nursed me back to health."

He closed the journal and set it on his night table, looking at me with his tender eyes. It made me slightly feel uncomfortable at the warmth that spread from my heart. He started to lean closer and I froze, unsure what to do. I felt his lips press against mine and I jumped from the contact.

I pressed my lips back, thinking of how easy this gesture was preformed. I did not expect the emotions that mixed together as soon as I did, my heart strings being plucked at once again. I felt urged to move forward and give Hiccup all my affections but the other part of me warned me to drag myself back and never let it happen again.

"Hiccup!" Came the high pitched voice of Astrid calling as she stomped up the stairs. In an instant I was pushed away and Hiccup was on the other side of the bed. He wouldn't look at me and the door opened. "Oh, Hey Fable." Astrid greeted as she invited herself in.

"Hey, Astrid." I murmured. "What are you guys up to?" She asked, walking over to be sure to sit right between us, her voice held some suspicion.

"Look at this, Astrid." Hiccup took her attention to my journal and I used it as an excuse to leave. "See you guys later,"

I could feel Hiccups stare on my back as I left.

Walking into my room I collapsed onto the bed, tears brimming my eyes that I could not stop. I let out a pained groan and curled up, letting them loose.


	9. - Whispers: Part One -

Chapter 9:

* * *

><p>I was at class, like promised. I sat on a table, my back resting against the stone wall, holding one leg up on the table while the other dangled. I sharpened my dagger as Hiccup went on about something – a certain dragon that can copy the voice of a human.<p>

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both shared the table with me, each one sitting on the opposite side. Snotlout stood, leaning on the wall next to the table and it really only looked like Astrid and Fishlegs were listening.

I placed my dagger away and sighed, how drab..

"What would happen if the dragon took the voice of one of us?" Hiccup asked. "We would have a decent conversation." Snotlout retorted earning a snicker from Tuff and Ruff.

"It could fool one of us into a bad situation," Astrid said right after with a roll of her eyes.

"Not only us, it could fool our dragons!" Fishlegs said, hugging his thick arms around his dragon Meatlug.

"I doubt _my_ dragon could mistake my beautiful voice for someone else." Tuff argued. "Our dragon!" Ruff elbowed her brother in the ribs. "Ouch!"

"Our Dragon!" I repeated in nearly spot on voice from Ruffnuts. Everyone looked at me and I grinned, "Belch, Barf!" I called, using the same voice and the dragon poked it's two head around the corner.

"Oh." Tuffnut said, "Never mind."

"Do that again," Ruffnut asked me and I smirked. "Do that again."

"Cool." Ruffnut said grinning. "Thank you for demonstrating, Fable." Hiccup nodded and I put two fingers to the side of my head, signaling a 'no problem' sign to him.

I had learned to disguise my voice long ago, so that if the chance ever happened that I lost my mask, no one would recognize my actual voice. No one recognized it anyway so it didn't matter much.. but it was still a pretty cool hobby to have.

"Just how rare are these dragons?" I asked. Hiccup paused "Pretty rare.. We haven't encountered one on Berk for awhile."

"Mmhmm.." I said, leaning back against the wall, picking at my nails.

It dragged on for awhile longer before we left. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were arguing over something but Tuffnut stopped as soon as I walked by and watched me with a goofy grin, I smiled, winked and walked out of the arena. I held back laughter when I heard Ruff tease him about it.

With a sharp whistle I called Comet. He was there in a flash, nudging me for affection. I patted his head and jumped to his back.

"I don't understand why we have to clean up after them!" Grumbled Ruffnut as she scooped away dragon droppings.

Tuffnut held his nose while his other arm held the shovel tossing a scoop into a pile. "Where'd Hiccup and Astrid go anyway?" He complained.

I looked around, seeing that the two had indeed disappeared. We were stationed today to clear away any dragon messes around the village. Fishlegs and Snotlout had gone to the east side of the village while the twins and I had gone to the West, Hiccup and Astrid had already taken care of the other sides the day before and were helping, with this part being the worst..

"Who knows?" I muttered, sticking my shovel in the dirt. "They usually sneak off anyway.." This fact ticked me off a bit more than it should. The memory of the night before struck at my heart followed by a twinge of hurt and guilt. I shook my head and kicked at the shovel, it landed with a thud, covered in greenish muck.

"Wanna bail?" I proposed, wiping away sweat. I loved my new helmet but my hair did get in the way at times..

"Totally." Ruffnut said tossing her shovel, Followed by her twin shortly after.

We ended up at a secluded part of a farm about a half hour later. Yaks and other farm animals went about there ways, eating and lazing about.

Immediately the twins went about knocking over Yaks and causing chickens to run away in a flurry of feathers.

I chuckled and began to tie my hair back in a loose pony tail, getting it off my neck. I watched the twins, bored, only briefly grinning when Ruffnut pushed a Yak to land on top of her brother, nearly crushing all breath from him.

I wondered where Comet was, it seemed since we had gotten back together I didn't like being apart from him for too long, almost feeling as if I was some fretful Mother.

There were times when I wondered just what Comet and Temper did when we were separated, if only dragons could talk, what kind of stories could he tell?

It was almost a year since I washed up on Berk that I was reunited with them.

Part of me began to grow weary, the part of me that wanted to track down Jorn and Alvin and take back my old life burned stronger every day it seemed, it was an itch that would not cease to persist and the only thing I could do to distract myself was fly or-

"Poor little Shadow.." whispering came from no where. I stood up straight, looking around for the source of the voice but seeing no one. The twins no where in sight.

"It would be so easy for light to be shown.. and then all would no longer be hidden.. They would know who you are."

I hissed my eyes darting around for any sight of the voice. "Who are you!" I demanded, grabbing for my dagger.

"Nothing but the truth." The voice again whispered simply before there was again silence. So much so that it was deafening. My ears rung and my heart began to beat faster.

"Hey Fable!"

Suddenly the riming stopped. I was brought back to reality. I looked over to who had called me, Tuffnut, who was dirty from playing with the farm animals. He was waving me over, His sister right next to him. He had that goofy grin on his face that he usually did. His gray eyes sparkling in a naive sort of way, one that I wish I could have.

The sunlight warmed a chill that had taken over me. I smiled, slowly. Taking my hand away from my dagger I rose from my spot, I was kneeling on the ground. When had that happened? Never mind. I stood and joined the twins, pushing all thoughts to the back of my mind.

It was a few hours still before the twins and I returned back from the village, covered in Yak milk and dirt. I never recalled ever having such.. fun in such a way. I found myself smiling like a fool when I said my goodbyes to the twins and walked into Hiccup's home.

I didn't hear anyone so I tip toed up to my room changing from the dirty cloths into some fresh ones, brushing out my thick hair and putting it back into the same lazy pony tail.

I glanced over to Comet's stone bed. Wonder where that dragon could be..

I shrugged it off, he was probably with Toothless or Hookfang or maybe going for a fly around the island.

After freshening myself up I walked over to Hiccup's door, rasping my knuckles against the wood.

The door wasn't closed properly so it slowly opened by itself.

Hiccup was there, and so was Toothless. Both of them snoozing in his bed. I silently awwed, walking over to the side of the bed and sitting on the edge.

It woke Toothless only for a moment, he opened a single eye before snorting softly and closing it again, snuggling himself closer into his riders back.

He looks so peaceful.. I thought to myself, He was cute, handsome, once he blossomed into a man.

I felt my heart squeeze. I placed my hand over where the feeling was. Did I love him?

The question to myself caught me off guard. Did I?

My heart thumped in my chest and I leaned closer to Hiccup, brushing some of his longer hair out of his eyes.

He didn't move. He must have been working really hard to take care of the dragons lately...

What if I did love him? What would he do if he found out who I really was? Just a criminal. A damn good one at that, but still.

I would be reprehended for my crimes if it ever came out who I really am. I had hurt so many people, if not directly.

Who knows? I might have hurt him one day if Jorn had never betrayed me!

The thought struck me. Imagine that. The people who I might've hurt in the last two years, I never touched because I was betrayed.

But did that justify what that bastard did to me?

The scar on my shoulder burned at just the mere thought of his treachery. I held my hand to it and trembled in anger.

"No." I swore, whispering to myself.

I would get my revenge. I would show Jorn that I was not the person to mess with. I glowered, seething, but as my eyes gazed over Hiccups sleeping form I let out a long breath and sighed.

I leaned close again, pressing my lips to his cheek softly. Toothless stirred again, wrapping his tail around me and his Rider. I knew he wanted me to lay down and to relax as well, I knew he could feel my anger.

It touched me that he wanted to help and I looked at him and smiled, pressing my nose to his.

This seemed to surprise him, but he nuzzed back and I left the moment later.

I was unaware that Hiccup sat up the moment I left the room, pressing the palm of his hand where my lips had been a few moments before.

About a week had passed with nothing really new happening. I began to spend more and more time with the twins, I almost found myself relying on their actints.

Hiccup was talking about the dragon who could copy others voices again, but I found it hard to pay much attention, only picking up that there might have been a sighting. At least that's what Bucket had said.

Comet sat beside me this time on the ground, pawing at a beetle that would crawl from paw to paw. He would make little growls of laughter whenever it would turn around.

I chuckled and scratched behind his ear earning a deep purr and a lick.

Toothless seemed to notice this and slipped closer with each passing minuet, getting bored of the talk as well, it seemed.

He flopped down in front of Comet and pawed a pebble to him. Comet's tail went straight up and his tongue stuck out for a moment, excitedly before he knocked the pebble back with his nose.

This went on for a awhile and the poor beetle was able to make its escape... only to be squashed by Snotlout.

"And that looks like it will be about all for today! Remember to stay in pairs!" I peeked up at pairs, why? Luckily I didn't have to ask.

"Why do we have to do that for?" Tuffnut asked.

"To be sure if the Copy-cat Dragon doesn't fool you."

"But what if I want some alone time!" He complained.

"You're usually with Ruffnut anyway." Hiccup said.

"I know! And it stinks!" Ruffnut rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "Ow! Well it does!"

"But Hiccup," Fishlegs spoke up counting off the Riders. "There's and odd number."

"Oh that's right." Hiccup murmured, crossing his arms with one hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"One group will just have to have another member." He said with a shrug.

"Oh! Oh!" Tuffnut raised his hand. "Fable can come with us!"

Comet looked at Tuffnut and slitted his eyes, growling lowly, sticking close to Toothless.

"I think Comet wants me to go with you and Astrid." I said. He looked at me and nodded excitedly bouncing around my legs.

"I don't see any problem with that!" Hiccup agreed looking at Astrid. She shrugged, though scowling a bit, nodded in agreement.

"Yay.." I sighed and stood up from my spot on the table. I looked over to Tuffnut and grinned, "See ya later."

He opened his mouth a few times, seeming like he was trying to find something cool to say before finally biting off a "See you!" with a wave. His sister shook her head and slapped his helmet around.

I followed Hiccup and Astrid outside. "So, what's first?" I asked, sticking my hands into my pockets awkwardly.

"Well, we usually fly around the island to make sure everything is in order first." Hiccup said, strapping himself up to Toothless.

"Cool." I said, jumping up on Comet.

"How do you do that without a Saddle for so long?" Astrid asked.

I blinked, never really thinking about it before. "Well, before you all I never met any one else who ever flew on dragons. Plus, I didn't have anyone to make me a saddle or had the knowabouts to do it myself.. So I just kind delt with it. I don't even notice it really.. Though it would be nice." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly thinking of all the times my rump felt sore after a long flight.

Hiccup smiled "Well, I can take care of that."

I grinned and nodded. "I would appreciate."

"Well, Let's go." Astrid said after leaping onto Stormfly.

I sighed once more expecting a long journey ahead of me.. Comet shook his rump before spreading his wings and taking off with a strong beat.

* * *

>AN: Hey guys. Thank you all for your support. :) I really love the story so far and am feeling like I'm really getting my foot back into my writing. x) I know this chapter isn't the best, but it's all I can do for the moment. xD  
>Reviews and messages are welcomed!~ ;P <div> 


	10. - Whispers: Part Two -

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>It was a long couple of hours patrolling over the island. I felt a bit silly, but I felt an awkwardness around Hiccup when Astrid was there. For good reason, I guess. I had never really seen them do things together, other than a kiss on the cheek if even that.. But that doesn't mean they are together. She doesn't have a claim on him. But neither do I, for that matter. But I did feel the growing rivalry between the Blonde Viking and I.<p>

It was getting colder, the wind was crisp and it bit at my skin as Comet soared easily, trailing shortly behind Toothless and Hiccup. Astrid and her Dragon were beside him.

I admired the shine of Stormfly's scales. I always found the Nadders to be beautiful. Stormfly was one of the fastest I had seen in my time as well, she was a good dragon.

Finally, we dropped down into a remote area in the forest, not too far from the island.

"This is where Mulch said he heard the Dragon speak to him." Hiccup said as he jumped down from Toothless.

The Forest was dense with tall trees, distant sounds of birds and other animals set the ambiance as I looked around, seeing no strange dragon prints. There was a pine smell in the air – if I were here on different circumstances I would be enjoying a picnic with Comet by now..

"What exactly did he hear?" Astrid asked skeptically. Hiccup looked to her and sighed "He said he could hear Bucket laugh at him for falling over a tree stump.. but Bucket wasn't with him at the time."

"So he didn't actually see the dragon?" She asked. Hiccup shook his head and she blinked, disdainfully so. "So we have nothing to really go on?"

"It's a start.."

I stopped listening to them as I looked around the small clearing we currently were in. Comet stood by my side, sitting straight with his ears strained to hear. I saw a rather large tree stump, and an indent in the ground, which is where I guessed Mulch had fallen so the Copy-Cat Dragon should be in the area.

Walking over some dried leaves I tried to peer through trees and saw the sky beyond. I guessed that the whole forest was basically just a small island that Mulch had decided to try to fish off of or something...

I stuck close enough that I could see the skyline through the trees but wandered farther into the forest, Hiccup and Astrid's voices slipping away. Comet trailed behind, though he seemed hesitant.

The trees began to clear off and it looked as if I had reached the end of the island. It felt ominous, though I knew that I had only simply reached a side of it. Through thick clouds of gray fog I could barely make out another island in the distance. "Wonder what's out there.." I murmured more or less to myself.

Comet stuck closer to me, pressing his body against mine protectively, his eyes narrowed dangerously with a low hiss. He nudged me away with his thick head.

"Comet – What is it?" I protested, looking over my shoulder. Suddenly everything was quiet. No longer did I hear the sounds of the forest, or the gentle breeze through the leaves.

"_Little Shadow.._" I heard a hiss and it send a sickening chill down my spine.

"Oh no.." I moaned, pressing my back to a tree. Comet's ears lifted at this and he tried to nudge me away again but to no avail. He churred and sat down beside me, sensing my distress.

"_We know who you are!_" The hiss grew louder. "_We are your diminishing light!_"

"Leave me alone.." I groaned, pressing my palms over my ears, my heart beginning to pound, my skin felt clammy and sweaty.

"_Don't worry, Little Shadow. Soon you will be just another Outcast..._."

I slid down the tree and brought my knees up to my chest. Comet nudged me again and churred lowly, concerned. Suddenly his ears pricked up and he tensed.

It happened all in one moment, Comet was knocked away by some invisible force and tossed into the tree next to me.

"No!" I cried, reaching out for him. Another hiss and a sharp pain was sent through my arm. My eyes widen and I pulled it back, now seeing three long gashes, fresh and bleeding profusely.

"W-What?"

Comet shook his head, dazed. I could see claw marks along his side, bleeding though with his tough skin, not nearly as bad. He growled, ferociously and spread his wings, shooting plasma in what looked like random directions.

"Fable!" Hiccup and Astrid ran into view. I breathed quickly, not even feeling the pain in my arm.

"Toothless! Use your Sonar!" I watched as Toothless opened his mouth and his purple plasma seemed to scan over the area.

"Hiccup! Look!" Astrid called, pointing at a shadow cast by a large tree. A silhouette of a slender serpentine looking beast reared up and let out a hiss as it brought down it's camouflage.

It looked like a an overgrown snake with fangs protruding from it's maw, dripping with a foggy spit. It had arachnid eyes with no limbs, but a set of wings nearly as big as a Nadder's. It's body was colored in glorious shades of jades and bronze.

"Young Dragon Trainer.." It greeted, speaking in a voice not it's own. It's mouth did not move, it was if it was a disembodied voice, coming from no where but in all directions. "Word of your triumph against the Great Dragon spread quickly. But you're work will never be over. Dragons are not meant to be.. _Pets_," It stressed with another high pitched hiss.

"What is it that you want?" Hiccup asked it, Toothless glaring at it hotly by his side.

"Only the truth. You must always search the Shadows, young vikings." It hissed. "You never know what kind of treacherous little things you'll find.."

It began to faze away, but only enough to where we could see it's silhouette. In a flash it was around Hiccup, whispering something only he could hear. And then, the Dragon slinked passed and into the waters below, to the island hidden in the fog.

Hiccup sat frozen, with a look as if he had been hit with a cold bucket of water.

"Fable!" Astrid ran to my side, kneeling down to check my arm. "Are you okay?"

As soon as that blasted dragon was gone it felt like some sort of wave was lifted, the warmth entered back into me and I could feel everything rush back – including the pain.

"I – I'm okay," I assured her, Comet limped over, whimpering. "It scared you too, didn't it?" I asked him in a soft voice, comforting him the best I could. He licked at my wound and I bit my tongue to keep from crying out.

Astrid helped me to my feet and I thanked her, cradling my arm to my chest. "Astrid," I began nodding to the island across the way. "What is that place?"

"Outcast Island." Astrid answered me with a scowl. "It's where Alvin and his Men stay – or stayed. We haven't seen anything of them in close to two years.. Good riddance if you ask me."

It sent a shock of lightning through me "Could he be back?" I asked more to myself.

She looked at me, "I guess it's possible. Do you think the Copy-Cat Dragon could be working for them some how?"

My mind raced. It could be a possibility. I thought of all the notes my father had intrusted to me, ways to subdue dragons, and yes, even control them if that matter ever came up – but it was always a bad idea. Nothing ever good came out of it.

"Come on, we need to get you back to the village and patched up. Hiccup?" Astrid called to him. He seemed as if he was still stuck, "Hiccup!" She called again, louder this time. He jumped, blinking back into existence.

"You can fly with me," Astrid said. "Comet, are you okay?" Comet looked to her and only gave a nod, shaking his skin as if to get rid of any stinging.

The next few hours blurred by, no longer able to keep myself completely conscious from the pain in my arm.

–

"I don't want to hear none of that! Now let me see her!" I blinked awake and shook my head, remnants of some dream slipping away. I looked around seeing that I was in the guest room of Hiccup's house and Comet was snoozing on his stone bed. I lifted my arm up, seeing it bandaged tightly. My fist closed "Alvin.." I whispered.

"Not exactly!"

"Ah! – Gobber!" I gasped, sitting up a bit too quickly. "Ouch.." I muttered, holding a hand to my head.

"Heard ya' had quite the bad experience, so I'd thought I'd spend my favorite blacksmith to be a visit!" Gobber smiled with his regular friendliness. Temper was around his shoulders and she churred, climbing down and settled on my lap, sniffing at my bandage.

"Well, I don't know about that," I grinned lightly.

"Well one can always hope! I wouldn't mind having a trainee." He winked good naturally and squeezed himself in and sat on a stool next to my bed. "Awful cramp in here, ain't it?"

I shrugged glancing around at the smaller room and nodded once, Comet stirred and opened his eyes with a yawn. He sat up when he saw Temper and churred excitedly. "It is a bit small," I admitted, seeing just how little room Comet got to sleep. "But it's better than nothing and Hiccup and Stoick have both been very generous to me."

Gobber 'hmmmed' to himself and nodded. He poured water from a jug into a cup and handed it to me which I was grateful for. "Gave us quite the scare, ya know. Passin' out an' all that. Ah well, it's good to see ya alright."

I nodded to him with a small smile, feeling touched.

"Hiccup and Astrid already told Stoick about what had happened, who woulda' guessed such a dragon could exist?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Where is Hiccup?" I asked, suddenly remembering his stricken face.

Gobber grinned and I felt my cheeks red with a blush. "Not to worry your little head, your Lovebird is quite alright, in fact I believe he is with the other dragon trainers right now." Gobber said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"L-Lovebird?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Don't think you can fool me, lass." Gobber smiled "I've seen the looks you guys have for each other."

"I – I don't know about that, Gobber." I sighed, "Besides, He has Astrid."

Gobber was silent. So I looked at him to see him with an unamused expression, his arms crossed "So?"

"So? So, I don't think there's really anything for me and him there."

"Then that's where you have to make him jealous!" Gobber offered, gesturing with his hand.

"Make him jealous?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye! You make him jealous. Then see if he still spends so much time with Astrid. And if he does, then you can just come to my smith and I'll help you make a nice hammer that you can smash his face in with!"

I stared at him for a long few seconds before erupting in a fit of giggles that seemed to disturb Temper because she fluttered over to Comet who greeted her with a happy nuzzle. I kept laughing, it felt nice. My stomach hurt, but I didn't care. I reached over and hugged Gobber, surprising him. "Thanks." Was all I could say, but I believe it was more than enough. He let out a small chuckle and squeezed me back with his good hand.

"Well, I don't know about you!" Gobber said a few moments after "But I could go for a round of drinks and some food. Care to join me?"

I smiled and nodded.

–

After eating with Gobber I joined the other Dragon Riders. "Fable, you're okay!" Tuffnut greeted, "Not that I was worried or anything. Well, I mean, it's not cuz I wouldn't worry about you. I think you can take care of yourself but this time you got hurt and-"

"Just give it up, Tuffnut." Ruffnut snickered. Tuffnut shrugged, crossing his arms, with a pink glow on his cheeks. "Whatever."

"I am Okay, thank you for asking, Tuffnut." I said softly, smiling to him.

Hiccup looked over watching and cleared his throat "It's good to have you with us again, Fable." He said. "We will be patrolling the Island Daily until we are sure the Copy-Cat dragon can cause no harm.. And to make sure Alvin isn't somehow controlling it."

Snow flurries fell into the arena, which meant flying would be a pain. If Alvin had the means to control the Dragons left behind then things could get bad. I would be surprised, Jorn could hardly decipher the codes left behind in the journals and instructions. Could it be this Dragon is purposely working with them for some reason?

"Fable?"

I was broken from my thoughts and looked to Hiccup. "Are you okay to fly?" He asked. I simply nodded, though my arm was stinging.

Comet was at my side as he always was, though he still had a bit of a limp he refused to show it. "Good, Come with me for a moment, please."

I rose my eyebrow and nodded, telling Comet to sit next to Toothless I followed him into an empty pin.

"I made this for you." He said and turned holding in his arms a purely black leather saddle. "I know you like ebony, so I thought I would make it the same color.."

I smiled and took the saddle, it was light, surprisingly but I was sure Comet would love it too. "Thank you, Hiccup."

He looked at me very seriously though, seeming to be lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, suddenly very scared of the answer.

He shook his head a moment later and forced a smile, "Let's go try it on, shall we."

I nodded slowly and followed him outside, clutching the saddle with my good arm. "Comet, Look what Hiccup made!" I announced, kneeling down next to him.

Comet sniffed at the saddle and gurgled something in his dragon language, looking apprehensive to put it on. Toothless replied with something else and Comet's tail waved. He sat up straight quickly, eager to try it on. I looked to Toothless and smiled, He returned it to me in his dragonish way and Hiccup showed me how to saddle Comet up correctly.

"Comfy?" I asked Comet. He looked down at the straps and tried to look over at his back to see it, spinning himself in circles.

I giggled softly and stood up straight. Hiccup was looking off in the distance and I recalled him staring from before. What did that Dragon say to him?

I shivered at the ideas and pulled my cloak around me tighter, Gobber had insisted I wore it, and I was kinda glad I did. It was getting way too cold. My arm began to sting again, and I did my best to ignore it.

The first to patrol would be Fishlegs and Snotlout. The rest of us stayed in the Arena to train. Though fear pricked at my conscious I knew that someday I would have to face against Alvin and Jorn. No matter what Hiccup or anyone else thinks of me.

* * *

><p>(AN:) Check out my profile for Poll. Hope you all enjoy and such :) So psyched for the next movie to come out! Anyway, Messages and Reviews are Welcomed and Loved 3 :P


	11. - A new Family -

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>It had been a month. There were no sightings of the Serpentine Copy-Cat Dragon, and no sign of Alvin and his Outcasts, either. I was becoming anxious. Why would the Dragon come out if Alvin wasn't even there to tell it what to do? With my anxiousness I grew irritable. The cold didn't help. It would snow daily, thick white sheets already spread about the island. Much more, soon the yearly Mating of the Dragons will proceed leaving the Berk nearly defenseless. If Alvin has a plan to attack, then would be the perfect time.<p>

"Hiccup," I brought this to his attention. "The Dragons will leave the Island soon."

He dropped the shields he was carrying and turned to look at me nodding. "We know, The Island should be protected enough from Alvin if he plans to attack us during that time. We are Vikings, after all." He said the last bit lightly, with a grin.

"True, Though, I think all of the Riders have gotten so used to the Dragons taking care of everything they have forgotten how to protect themselves." I joked.

Hiccup thought about that for a moment "That might be true, But I don't think we'd have anything to worry about. The Dragon hasn't been sighted or Alvin."

"I know." I simply said rigidly.

"Calm down, Fable." He said placing his hand on my shoulder, looking at me with his friendly green eyes. "Everyone has been working hard lately, I think it's time to calm down and enjoy the holiday."

I sighed and placed my hand over his, nodding. "I know.. I'm just... concerned."

"We all are." He kept my gaze for a long few moments before breaking apart and looking at the sky. "It'll be dark soon. Wanna head back and get something to eat?"

I agreed, following him back to his home. He opened the door to the warmth of a fire and the smell of freshly cooked Mutton. "Hey Dad – Oh, Gobber, Hey."

"Hey there, Hiccup." Gobber rose his cup hand in a greeting. Both he and Stoick sat there, eating.

"Were we interrupting anything?" Hiccup asked, shutting the door, brushing snow away from his cloths.

"Not at all! Come, eat!" Gobber invited, ushering me to sit next to him while Hiccup was sat next to Stoick.

I took a bite of the freshly cooked meat and enjoyed the warmth the mead sent over my chilly bones. I blinked, looking up as I realized Gobber had been staring at me excitedly the entire time with his usual big happy grin.

"So, what's up guys?" Hiccup asked, noticing his Father only pick at his food while normally the Vast viking would finish in only a few big bites.

"Gobber and I have been discussing Fable, son."

I felt my heart drop. The meat I had just eaten felt thick and unplaced in my stomach. What did he mean? Had he somehow found out who I was? If that was so why was Gobber so happy? Did he not know? Wha-

"And we think it's best that she-"

"Move in with me!" Gobber cut off Stoick with a spread of his arms and a laugh.

"Gobber! I wanted to say that!.. anyway, yes, Fable. Gobber brought it to my attention how cramped you were stuck in the spare room so instead of fixing you up a new house Gobber offered to let you stay in his own."

I froze. I stared dumbly at Gobber and Stoick with a hundred different feelings running through my mind. Gobber stared at me with his same grin and I blinked.

"I- T-Thank you, Gobber." I managed to say finally, not sure what else to say.

"Great! I've already set up your room and a nest for Comet and my little Fire dispenser, of course!" Gobber began to talk about rules of his house, which was a bit silly but I pretended to listen.

My eyes though trailed over to Hiccup. He was looking at me with an emotion I couldn't really tell.

"We'll get your things moved over in the morning, Fable. You're welcome over any time you please." Stoick smiled friendlily. I nodded and ate the rest of my dinner in mostly silence, responding to a question or such here and there.

The night ticked by and Gobber took his leave, grabbing an extra slice of pork on the way out.

"Well, I'm off to bed early. Much work to be done with the holiday close upon us!" Stoick said his good-nights and left into his room. I cleared away the rest of the dinner and used dishes, feeling Hiccup watch me.

"Something on your mind?" I asked him, taking off my helmet and setting it down on the table as well as removing the cloak. The heat from the fire making the house warm and cozy.

"So, you'll be moving?" Hiccup asked obviously after a few more moments of his staring.

I nodded. "Seems so." I leaned against the table and he against the wall across from me. "It'll free up some room, maybe make Comet and Toothless stop arguing who gets the best fish for dinner." I joked lightly, but received no smile.

"I'll miss you." He said. It struck my heart. I forced a smile and brushed it off with a wave of my hand.

"I'll be only a few houses down, Hiccup." I replied.

He nodded and stepped closer to me. "I know."

"Then what's the problem?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"It's.. just going to be different not having you and your dragons here." He murmured, bringing his hands to my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"I want to keep you safe." He admitted after a few moments.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, worried as I saw emotions running through his eyes.

He looked down for a moment and shook his head "The Copy-Cat Dragon. It told me that one of the closest people I have is going to change and I.." He paused "I needed to watch my back."

"Hiccup, I can take care of myself i-!"

"That's not all," He interrupted me. "It said that something big was going to happen, and it could change Berk for the worse. I can't let anything happen to you."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Had he been working so hard lately for me? The warmth was replaced by an icy chill. The only reason he had to is because who I really was.

"I.." I trailed off, not sure what to say.

His arms wrapped around me. I froze. I could feel his warmth spread into me through his touch, his tender kindness made my eyes tear up.

There were no other words said this night. We spent the rest of it in his room, Toothless snoozed next to a cramped Comet and Temper atop of both of them. I slept in Hiccup's arms. No dreams haunted me and nothing kept me from an amazing rest.

And when Stoick woke up and saw us in the morning, he only allowed himself to assume the smallest things and reminded himself to give his son a good talking to.

* * *

><p>It only took a short time to move my things to Gobber's house, I didn't have much things other than what I had purchased since being here, which still, wasn't very much.<p>

Gobber's home wasn't much bigger or smaller than Hiccup's. It smelled of aged oak and meats and cheeses, perhaps Gobber was a cook? Simple furniture and random weapons and shields and materials laid about.

"Ts'not much," Gobber said placing his hands at his hips. "But it's home."

I nodded and watched as Temper settled above the fire place, snoozing away. Comet sniffed around, touching everything with his paw knocking over a shield or two.

"Thank you, Gobber." I said turning to look at him and he only grinned.

"Go on and check out yer room. It's the one upstairs." He said and I nodded, Comet followed behind closely.

The room that was now mine was fair in size. The bed was big enough for more than one person covered with furs. There was a desk with inks and quills. The rest of the room was pretty bare other than Comet's nest, but I would be sure to fill it up with my own things eventually.

There was a knock at the door and I turned seeing Gobber, "Like it?" I smiled and nodded, sitting down on the bed. He took a sit next to me and as quiet for a moment.

"There's one more thing, Fable." He started, very serious and out of character causing me to look up from Comet as he prowled around his new sleeping place.

"What is it?"

"It's been a year since you washed up on Berk and Stoick feels like it's time to make you a full member of the Hairy Hooligan tribe!" He announced with a satisfied smile.

I found myself smiling back, though a million different feelings ran through me, some bad and others amazing. "I'm honored."

"Now usually that would be through a marriage or through some sort of test, but, in this case." He seemed a bit shy now.. "I would like to offer to adopt you into my family."

"Adopt me..?" I breathed, head nearly spinning. I hadn't been part of a real 'family' before. I had my Father before he disappeared on a mission of the Shadows but it was nothing like I see Hiccup and Stoick act with each other.

"What do you think?" He asked me, scooting a bit closer and facing me.

"I.." it was a lot to take in but how could I say no? "I would be honored, Gobber. Thank you."

"Wonderful! I'll send the news to Stoick at once and we can start to get your ceremony of being introduced into the tribe!"

"Ceremony?" I asked as he limped out on his pegged leg.

But he was already gone. I fell onto my back in the bundle of warm furs, breathing in the scent. I wanted to nap, to sleep away any troubles, but I couldn't.

This was a difficult predicament. I was unsure how to feel. I was tickled that Gobber accepted me enough to adopt me into his family and even more so to be a true member of the Hooligan tribe.

But what would come when I left? Would they try to follow me and bring me back? Would they lock me away if they found out my treachery?

I sighed covering my face with the palm of my hand. "Grrrurgll.." I opened one eye and Comet was standing on his hind legs while his front ones held him up on the bed. He nuzzled into my side and churred "Hey there, boy.. You're happy here aren't you?" I whispered and he sat his head up and nodded with his tongue sticking out, hiding his teeth.

"Come on.. Let's go get you something to eat."

I was beginning to regret this whole Ceremony thing already. It didn't take long to get Comet something to eat, with all the random gifts villagers were dropping off in my arms, Fish of all kinds, meats and other things, weapons and clothing and furs! I even had Mulch and Bucket offer me their largest Sheep. Said sheep was following beside Comet who's belly was full of gifted fish, looking very satisfied. I guess Gobber had 'mentioned' it to a few people before going to tell Stoick. But it felt as if I was going to be wedded with all of these gifts, I had never expected it. Berk was certainly an interesting place.

"Ah! There you are, Fable!" A woman suddenly greeted me. She was tall and busty with muscles that could rival many of the male vikings here.

"Can I help you?" I asked, pulling the sheep away from Comet's claws giving him a stern look "No eating this one, he's our friend." The sheep looked terrified and flailed out of my arms running into the open doors of the woman's house. "Oh, Sorry about that.." I muttered, sighing.

"No worries, dearie, come along!" The woman said, ushering me inside. "You stay outside Dragon, Keep watch for us gals." The woman said with a wink.

"What's going on!?" I protested trying to pull away in the other direction but failing. '_What does this woman eat?_'

"Names' Agatha! I'll be the one prettyin'ya up for your Ceremony!" She introduced herself and closed the door in Comet's tilted face.

The sheep had made itself at home and was eating some lettuce left out by Agatha's fireplace. "Oh, look how cute he is! Wonder how Mulch and Bucket get em' so big?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's that dear?" Agatha asked me, opening up another door to what looked like a huge bedroom filled with fabrics and furs of all kinds.

"You'll be.. prettying me up?" I asked her, clasping my hands awkwardly.

"Aye! Been doing it for years, love. Not a thing to worry about.." She held up a fabric, a brilliant shade of yellow. "Nope, that wont work."

"I wasn't aware the village had someone for that.." I muttered lowly.

"Whassat, dear?"

"Oh nothing.."

"Nope.. Nope.. Hm! You are a pretty young'n aren't ya? Sure to bring the Ferguson(1) family plenty of babes once you get married off! Might need to make you a customized dress just for this occasion.."

I felt my face flare up in a blush and coughed, the sheep looked over at me and baaed in laughter. I narrowed my eyes '_Next time I'll let you get eaten by Comet.._'

"Come on, love! Step up on this pedestal here and I'll get your measurements."

I sighed and listened to her, stepping up and allowed the woman to poke and prod. This was gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>(1)Ferguson is the last name of the voice actor who plays Gobber, I didn't know what else to use at a last name, so I hope no one minds I borrowed his :P<p> 


	12. - Touches -

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Hours later and many different dresses I was finally finished. Agatha had picked a color that suited her taste, A deep green that she said matched my eyes. I was to return to her house in the morning and she would have the dress complete.<p>

I don't know much about tailoring, but that sounds like an impressive feat to take fabric and make a complete outfit within a night.

But I suppose that was to be seen.

Comet was snoozing at the steps "Way to keep watch there, boy." I said waking him up. He jumped up and sat straight up with his head held high, pretending to have been there the entire time.

I chuckled and ushered the sheep out from the door who was looking nervously at Comet.

"Oh stop it, you." I shook my head looking at the sheep. "You need a name, I guess."

Comet stared at the sheep and tried to sneak behind it, batting at it's fluffy wool, nearly giving the poor thing a heart attack.

"You are a boy, I think." I muttered while tilting my head, not so keen to find out myself.

I snorted and with a shrug "I'll name you Courage." The sheep and Comet both stopped instantly and stared at me. I only grinned and began to walk in the direction of class.

The sheep now known as Courage and Comet shared a perplexed look and then stared after me.

"Congratulations, Fable!" chorused everyone as I walked in, shaking snow out of my hair.

"Guess you all heard to?" I asked, grinning lightly as they all crowded around me handing me a drink that made my insides feel warm.

"Pretty sure everyone has heard of it thanks to Gobber." Astrid said with a welcoming smile, holding a hand to her hip.

I nodded, feeling very awkward. "And Hiccup wouldn't shut up about it." drawled Ruffnut.

I looked to him and he gave a short smile.

"Come on, Fable!" Snotlout wrapped a thick arm around my shoulder and had me sit between him and the twins next to a roaring fire and a table filled with meats and other treats. Did they do this for me?

"Our own little celebration before the ceremony!" Fishlegs chipped in, resting against a snoozing Meatlug.

I rose my drink and took a big gulp. Might as well enjoy the little chances I could.

The next few hours were spent in the company of those who I counted closest to me now. Drinking and eating, sharing stories and recalling memories. I was happy, I was laughing and talking more than I ever had, perhaps it was the drink, but I didn't care. I didn't even care when I slipped into Tuffnuts lap, much to his agreement. '_Aye, I'll make him jealous_' My mind suddenly thought to itself recalling what Gobber had told me.

Shamelessly I drank more and more, part of me knowing it was a bad idea and the other not caring enough to stop. It only fueled me more when I saw Hiccup casting glances occasionally to me and I could nearly feel his jealousy.

Ruffnut didn't seem to mind it either even when my legs somehow stretched across hers. Normally I would never be caught in such a position, but whatever God made this drink was a cruel one indeed.

It was when I put a kiss on Tuffnut's cheek that Hiccup stood up and said "Okay!" getting everyone's attention "I think it's time we all head home."

"What for?" Snotlout argued, biting off another mutton.

"Because we have to prepare for when the Dragons leave the island." Hiccup said. "My Dad thinks it's best that we do some training with regular weapons in case anything happens."

"As if anything is gonna happen!" Snotlout shrugged.

"Yea, we can take anybody." Ruffnut agreed.

"We won't have our dragons, but we are still sworn to protect the island." Astrid stood up beside Hiccup.

"Alvin hasn't shown his face for a good reason." I blurted out.

"And what would that be, Fable?" Hiccup looked to me with his arms crossed.

"Because I-"

"Because we are so awesome he's knows he has no chance, duh." Snotlout sniffed.

I blinked and thought over what I was going to say and through my fuzziness it didn't help much.

"And to prove it to you, we will be going now and as soon as we start training I'll just show you how strong we still are." Snotlout promised.

Tuffnut helped me to my feet and I smiled at him. He grinned toothily and took me by my hand "I'll walk her home." He said giving a look to Hiccup that didn't go unnoticed.

Gobber must have been away or in bed because the house was silent and dark. "Baaa-aa.." I heard and nearly tripped over the soft creature. "Courage, you found your way home." I said happily leaning down to pat his head.

"But shhhh-hhsh.. Wouldn't wanna wake up Gobber!~" I whisper-spoke to him and sat back up straight.

"I would kill for some tea right now." I found myself muttering as I kicked off my boots, standing a bit shorter. "I used to go places that had such wonderful tea.., what I wouldn't do for that again." I rambled on.

"Heh, yea, Tea." Tuffnut agreed with me, without really paying much attention to what I was saying.

I walked over to him, placing a hand to his chest and keeping my eyes connected with his, as fuzzy as they may have been. "You've never had a spot of tea your entire life, have you?"

"Uh, no." Tuffnut said, his face pink. I took strands of his messy blond hair and twirled them between my fingers and only smiled as I lifted myself to my tippy toes placing a feather soft kiss to his lips.

He seemed shocked and not sure what to do but got over it quickly wrapping his arms around me in a roughly tight embrace. It made my head spin – or perhaps the drink from before, either way, my heart was racing and the kisses got quicker and harder.

I no longer cared about anything except for the one who held me close to them, the warmth of a tight embrace encouraging me to _touch_ and _feel_.

Tuffnut lost his awkward shyness as soon as his arms enclosed around me, he touched gently, but hesitantly, as if he thought something about this was wrong.

In my state of mind, I didn't care. Panting and hot breaths ensued as I was lead to lean against the strong wooden table behind us, the kiss deepening.

He lifted me to the table and my legs wrapped around his waist. My entire body felt hot, my head spun and the trickling of the fire was the only sound other than what little noises Tuffnut or I would make.

My mind completely stopped working as things progressed, the kisses turning deeper and the touches connecting with skin rather than fur.

Flashes of pictures would play through my mind, a great ship filled with treasures... The top of a huge glacier... The feeling of falling and then the picture of being surrounded by suffocating water... A magnificent island and a dragon as black as night... Men with axes and swords chasing.. And then flying again, but this time on the back of my own magnificent dark silver night fury... Another crash and more suffocating water... The smiling face of an auburn haired teen... And then, I woke up.

* * *

><p>My head hurt something awful. I sat up in my bed, furs covering up to my naked chest. I looked to my side and my stomach did a flip-flop. There, also shirtless and still deeply asleep was Tuffnut. His hair was a mess but he looked absolutely content.<p>

My heart squeezed "Oh no.." I moaned and brought my hands to my face. Memories of the night before was clouded and all I could recall was reaching home and then kissing Tuffnut.. My mind raced with the possibilities of what happened afterwords.

I carefully got out of bed and saw Comet snoozing on his stone. I sent a silent prayer to the Gods he didn't see anything too bad..

My cloths were strone about and it took me a moment to gather all of it and get dressed. I felt sick. Guilt and shame clouded my mind as I sat back down on the edge of my bed.

"Mm.. Morning Fable."

I turned my head and blushed terribly as I saw Tuffnut completely nude, the furs discarded. I quickly turned my head away "U-uhm morning, Tuffnut." I managed to squeak out.

He climbed closer to me and I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. He breathed into my ear fixing a shiver straight down my spine his warmth nearly lulled me back into bed. "Last night was crazy,"

"Yeah." I hoarsely agreed, unsure what to do with his naked body pressed against my back. "You should probably go, Tuffnut." I said a bit more coldly than I wanted to.

"Oh." Was his reply. And for a moment I think I heard him upset so I added on "Gobber will wonder why I haven't been up yet.. and I have to get to the tailors house for my.. dress." I gulped at the thought.

"Oh, Right." He sounded a bit more cheerful that time and stood up grabbing his cloths. A moment later he stood in front of me, still shirtless but at least with his pants on.

He leaned down and his lips touched my forehead. "I'll see you later," He grinned tossing on his shirt and grabbing his helmet on his way out.

I hoped Gobber was still sleeping or out. With a sigh I fell onto my back. The bed smelled like Tuffnut. I shivered inwardly "Why did that have to happen.." I mumbled.

I felt the bed shift and I looked over seeing Comet awake with his front paws on the bed looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked and he trilled.

"I guess your hungry, huh?" Comet gave his toothy smile and nodded batting the bed as if to rise me up.

"Okay Okay, Impatient little lizard." Comet growled a laugh and nudged me up "I'm goin'."

"So whaddya want?" I asked Comet as we came down the stairs. "Fish or.. Fish."

Comet immediately pranced over to where I had left all the gifts from the day before and swallowed down one of the big fish in a single gulp.

I looked above the fireplace and saw Temper sleep away.

"Enjoy your night?" I heard a sleepy voice and tensed up "OH! Gobber, Good morning." I turned around and saw Gobber coming inside the house and tilted my head was he not there the entire night?

"Where have you been?" I asked him curiously seeing he was holding his hands behind his back.

"That's none of your concern. Get yerself over to Agatha's house! She's been bragging about that dress of yours all mornin'!" Gobber grinned and walked sideways so I couldn't see what was behind him.

"Oh," I muttered and nodded "Alright.. I'll see you later?" I asked him and he grinned bigger with a sparkle in his eye "Wont be seeing you until tonight, Fable. At the ceremony."

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Agatha greeted me as soon as I knocked on her door pulling me inside without much of a warning. She was smiling brightly looking pleased with herself.<p>

"Just you wait till you see the dress, girly! You'll adore it as much as I do!" Agatha said as she lead me back to where she kept the dress.

"I'm sure I will.." I murmured not to get her hopes down. I wasn't much of a dress person and the.. activities of last night and this morning were fresh on my mind.

"Close your eyes!" Agatha encouraged with a big smile. I forced a smile and nodded, doing as she said. I felt her big hands against my back as she lead me into a room, "Oops!" She said as I nearly tripped, getting my legs tangled up in left over cloth.

I grunted and said nothing else. "Here we are.." Agatha breathed "I hope you like it," She said a bit quieter, it seemed like she was a bit self conscious about her work.

"Open em up!" She told me and my eyes slowly opened.

My eyes opened and I gasped, seeing the completed dress for the first time. It was gorgeous and wonderfully crafted. I walked closer to it taking the sleeve into my hand feeling the soft fabric. It was It was long and only had frills at the shoulders and a corset type top.

"It's.."

"Amazing! Awesome?" Agatha said for me with a pleased laugh.

"It's beautiful, Agatha.." I breathed and turned to her and smiled. It was sincere. I really did love the dress.

"Good!" Agatha nodded with her arms crossed. "I hope you don't have any plans today!"

My smile dropped "Why's that?" I asked cautiously. She laughed "You act as if you've never seen a Ceremony like this before."

I didn't reply. She looked at me and rose an eyebrow. "Oh.. you're serious. Well, it is very similar to a wedding." She began, "Except in a wedding the groom doesn't see his wife to be. In this case, the only one to be able to see you is the one who pretties you up!"

I rose an eyebrow at her and nodded slowly. I didn't realize that was a thing...

"So what will we do all day, you ask?" Agatha continued. "Normally we would speak of your original family and memories you have had that led you to joining your new family but since.. well, you know." She said a bit quieter. "I'll just have to come up with things to do myself!"

I blinked as she dragged out two stools and had me take a seat. "I don't suppose you would be interested in learning a bit about the ways of tailoring..."

Agatha laughed and set down the cup of mead she was drinking from. It actually wasn't so bad spending the day with her, she was a cheerful woman who had an interesting sense of humor. I didn't know how long I had been with her but I was sure the ceremony wouldn't be too long from now...

"So tell me, lass. How did you come to get Gobber's affection the way you have."

The question caught me off guard. It was a good question, I supposed..

"I'm not sure.." I muttered "The first time we really spent time together all I did was manage to burn him with his furnace."

Agatha laughed, her cheeks were rosy and I wondered if she drank a bit too much. "He's a good guy, not bad on the eyes, either." She winked and I gave her a small grin.

"I suppose.." A feeling tugged at my heart. I wasn't quite sure what it was. Guilt, maybe. I realized that I cared a lot for Gobber. His dry sense of humor, his friendliness and just his willingness to teach me was something I held very dear.

Not to mention he was the one who gave me my new name.

Who was I to say not to his offer to join his family? The guilt pricked at me. It made me feel sick to my stomach. Which wasn't so bad seeing as how all I could eat till the Ceremony was something Agatha 'threw' together. The woman was a fabulous tailor.. not so much cook.

"Awfully quiet there, dear! I's not a bad thing to be nervous." She reassured me with a warm smile, which I was grateful for. I nodded to her and she stood up. I was confused for a moment but when she took the dress I nearly shivered.

"It's time to get you ready," She said. I had already known she was going to say that.

It took only a few long moments to get the dress on, since it was fit already. It felt perfect, it snugged at my skin as if it was a hug. Agatha certainly knew what she was doing. Afterwords she sat me down in a wooden stool, a deer-comb in her hand. I winced as it raked through my mess of hair, I don't remember the last time I bothered to get out **all** the knots from my hair.

It took longer then I expected, but after she held up a dingy, only slightly cracked mirror. I gaped, was that really me? My usually mess of a hair was brought up into a tight, neatly braided bun, decorated with pearl shaped shells. The dress, as said before, snugged at just the right places to show off my curves. I couldn't believe that it was actually me, staring into a mirror.

"Well, yer awfully quiet!" Agatha said, breaking the silence. "What do you think?"

I turned to look at her, a genuine smile stretched on my lips. "I really love it.." I said to her, dipping my head. "Thank you."

Agatha visibly relaxed, huffing out a breath of air as she stood up. Her cheeks were still pink, but she looked pleased. "Gods, you are a pretty thing.. Going to make one man very happy!"

I tried not to think of that, stepping into the shoes she had chosen for me. Slip on deep green slippers, decorated with shimmering green pearls.

Agatha slipped a shall around my shoulders, and then began to lead me through the streets of Berk. While the streets were not too busy, there were families who cheered for me. I felt uncomfortable, but wore a smile. The sky was turning a gorgeous deep orange, which nearly comforted me as I walked into the great hall...


	13. - Everything goes wrong -

Chapter 13.

* * *

><p>Cheers and hollers erupted from those inside the great hall, I saw my friends sat all together, dressed still in their usual clothes, but It was sweet of them to come. Tuffnut sat up on his tippy toes to be seen from over the crowed waving. Ruffnut laughed and elbowed him in the side. Fishlegs sat, smiling pleasantly while chewing down some mutton. Astrid and Hiccup sat together, both looking very happy for me. I blushed a shade of red, trying to keep myself calm, though everyone's attention being on me was a lot to take in.<p>

I saw Bucket and Mulch, their beards were decorated with.. sheep fur? Ick.. Still I returned their wave when they sent it over.

The Hall was packed with Vikings, almost everyone seemed to be there. I wondered for a moment where Snotlout was but heard the doors open behind us and close, I glanced over to the teens and saw a disheveled Snotlout, surely only late. I sent him a smile, and he blushed and cleared his throat, trying to act as if he was there for the entire time.

And then finally my eyes turned to the front of the Great hall. There stood Stoick and by his side Gobber. Gods.. It really did look like a wedding. And my groom to be would be Gobber! The thought made me chuckle. Agatha lead me to stand across from Gobber, taking the shall from my shoulders and putting it in my hands. "A gift for the family adopting you," She whispered before stepping back.

"Vikings of the Hairy Hooligan tribe!" Stoick started, his booming voice silencing the vikings around the hall. "Tonight I have the honor," He stopped to give me a smile, "Of welcoming this young lass, Fable, into the family of my closest friend, Gobber Ferguson!"

This was greeted by more cheers. "Now! Commence with the exchanging of gifts." Gobber looked at me excitedly, I could tell he wanted me to give my 'gift' first. I shakily handed over the silk shall, which he took with a bow. The shawl didn't mean much to me, but seeing Gobber treat it with such tenderness as he wrapped it around his belt made my heart warm.

I cleared my throat, nerves were beginning to get the better of me. I wanted this thing to be over and done with.

Stoick then nodded over to Gobber, who turned for a moment and then faced the crowed, holding a decorated box high. There was another cheer and then he turned to me. Still holding the box, but he nodded to the ribbon that held the top closed. I wondered what it could be.. my question was soon answered as I reached forward to undo the ribbon. The box fell open and a sharp gasp left my lips.

There in the box sat three decently sized ores of pure ebony. My eyes teared up, I could finally have my mask back! I paused, guilt ticking at my heart. Such a gift, and all I could think about was the mask. I pushed all thoughts back and gracefully accepted the gift with a bow of my own.

"Vikings of the Hairy Hooligan tribe! I give you, Fable Ferguson!"

Another round of cheers went through the roof, louder than before. Gobber excitedly gave me a one-armed hug, which I returned. The next few minuets seemed to speed by. I was lead to an empty table where vikings came to give me their welcomes to their tribe. And more gifts. Finally after all of that I was set 'loose'. I walked to the table with the other teens, the table was filled with different foods, though I wasn't sure if I could stomach anything at the moment.

"Congratulations, Fable!" Fishlegs was the first to say, followed by the rest of them. Astrid walked up to me, "Wow, Fable! You look great!" She complimented. Hiccup looked at me from over her shoulder, he had a nearly awe-stricken look on his face. I would have blushed, if not right after that Ruffnut came over with a drink. I gratefully took it from her, drinking from it greedily.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were the next ones to come over. Snotlout threw a thick arm around my shoulder, clanking his drink against mine. Tuffnut stood at my side, and I felt his arm circle around my waist. A deep blush covered my cheeks at the unexpected touch.

Hiccup seemed to notice, his eyes narrowing. Astrid took a step back, placing her hand on his shoulder. I felt a familiar prick of jealousy, and guilt for what had taken place the night before. '_Why feel guilty? He has Astrid._' A voice reminded me in the back of my head. This only managed to make me feel worse.

The twins and Snotlout lead me away and into the crowd of people. Someone was playing the lute? Shortly after I heard the beat of drums. It made a smile stretch across my lips, it had been so long since I last heard music!

Vikings around us paired up for a dance. Ruffnut grinned slyly and stole away Snotlout, much to his disapproval. Leaving Tuffnut and I alone once again. My cheeks burned, memories of the night before flashing hazily.

Tuffnut grinned, nearly matching Ruffnuts while he took my hand in his. He lead me in a dance that I had never preformed before. My body occasionally brushing against his in a manner that normally would be inappropriate. The happy cheers and laughter of those around me soon became infectious, or perhaps I was really enjoying myself because I began to smile and laugh.

Tuffnut occasionally gave me a smile, this close, staring at him I realized underneath his obnoxiousness, he was actually very handsome.

I felt my heart skip a beat as the song ended and he leaned down, pressing his surprisingly soft lips against my own. Almost instinctively I pressed into the kiss. It was sweet and short, but enough to capture the attention of the other dancing vikings around us. A collective 'oooo!' filled the hall and caused a blush deep as a red rose to cover my cheeks.

Tuffnut grinned tooth-fully, again wrapping his arm around my waist and tugging me closer. I wondered for a moment if he just like having me at his side, but I was pulled from my thoughts a moment later as Hiccup stormed over.

What happened next came as a surprise.

Hiccup threw out his fist, connecting it with Tuffnut's strong jaw. Tuffnut's head was thrown back, followed by his long hair. His arm thankfully slipped from around my waist as he stumbled back, bringing his hand to his sore jaw.

"Hiccup!" I heard Astrid yell from her spot. I stood frozen, unsure what to do, never expecting that to happen. "What the hell?" Tuffnut growled, glaring at Hiccup darkly.

"_Don't_ touch her." Hiccup's voice surprisingly came out in a growl to match Tuffnut's.

My eyes widened as other Vikings began to look on.

"Why not?" Tuffnut challenged.

"Because.. Because she.." Hiccup started looking over to me.

"Because she what? Don't tell me you still want her, Hiccup." Ruffnut came over defensively. Her arms crossed as she stood at her brothers side. "You had your chance with her."

Astrid watched on, hurt and anger mingled in her eyes.

Snotlout then came over too, deciding to get in on the commotion as well. Now nearly everyone was looking over. My heart paced rapidly, shock and nerves spiked.

Whispers and murmurs came from those around us, Stoick was making his way over too, surely to stop the noise.

This was the last thing that I wanted to happen. Tears began to prick at my eyes and my breath caught in my throat. I took one more look at those around me before turning on my heel and running from the great hall.

"Now look at what you did!" I could hear Tuffnuts voice over the gasps of other vikings.

"Fable!"

I didn't stop.

The night sky sparkled with bright stars and lights. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I ended up in the gorge where Toothless had once stayed before the village knew of him.

I sat, cradling my knees to my chest next to the clear, nearly frozen water. My cheeks were stained with tears, what had happened moments before running over and over through my mind.

I was so confused.

Hiccups hurt look was locked on my mind, Tuffnuts furious face.

I looked down at my dress and groaned, it was a mess. A few spots were torn. Only something else to make me feel guilty. '_Hiccup has Astrid_,' The same voice from the back of my mind kept reminding me. Though that may have been true, I still felt wrong to be with Tuffnut the way I had. My heart squeezed.

I fell back into the plush grass, tipped with frost. The sky lulled me into a sense of calmness. My mind still whirled with questions, but I felt calm.

A shooting star passed. My gaze followed it till it was out of sight. My shoulder burned, I held a hand to it. I thought to the ebony gifted to me by Gobber. Something clicked. I had made up my mind.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: I know this is a short chapter. I'm sorry for how long it took me to come back! I have been crazy busy in Real life, and I forgot about this story for awhile. But I hope to continue it until it is finished.]_


	14. - Clouded Island -

Chapter 14:

* * *

><p>I got back to the village near dawn. It was quiet, and still. I was sure most everyone was asleep by then, all partied out. Opening the door to Gobber's house I was greeted to a particular sight.. Gobber was asleep resting against the table, using a snoozing Courage as a pillow.<p>

I smiled, touched he was going to stay up and wait for me to come back. I went up to my room, grabbed one of the warmest furs and wrapped it snugly around his shoulders, the fire was dimly lit, but enough to warm my chill. There was an over cooked type of meat over it. I took it off, laid it down next to Temper's roost, I was sure the little dragon wouldn't mind over cooked food. I sent a silent prayer to whatever god that made it so the house wasn't burnt down. I gave one more look to Gobber and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the side of his head. He stirred, mumbling something about a bony dragon and then passed back out.

In front of Gobber was the box of Ebony ore. I paused, biting my lower lip. I decided to leave it there, my drowsiness catching up with me. I stepped carefully up the creaky stairs, fell into bed and was asleep in moments.

When I woke, it was late afternoon. Comet was not in his nest, I wondered where he was groggily and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked down seeing I was still in the dress and groaned, the memories of the night before crashing back. I held a hand to my face, shaking my head.

Standing up I carefully removed my dress. I sighed, seeing the damage and muck on the before spotless dress. I threw on my usual clothes, slipping my dagger at my waist.

I walked down the stairs, and my eyes landed on Gobber, who still slept though now his chin was resting on the wooden table, Courage no where in sight and the furs from the night before on the floor.

With another sigh I walked over to the snoozing viking. I placed my hand on his shoulder but he didn't stir. For a moment I grew nervous, but a snort shortly followed and I let out a breath of relief.

I decided I would cook him something. My stomach growled, reminding I would need to make myself something too. The burnt meat from the night before was gone, and Temper slept beside where I had left it. I smiled, reaching up to scratch the little dragon's chin. She churred, her tail moving to wrap around her nose.

She opened one eye, saw me and went back to sleep. "Lazy thing," I murmured, but kept my smile and I started to cook up a stew. Throwing in some herbs and uncooked chopped meat I sat down on the chair the opposite side of Gobber. I looked at the ore, bringing a finger against the stone. I wondered where he got it, it wasn't easy to get. For a moment I thought perhaps that Johan had made a special trip for him.

I thought of my mask, still able to picture all of the little details. I could make it now.. I could make the mask and be out of Berk within the day. Something held me back. The snow, I'm sure that's all it was.

Soon enough the stew was done. I fixed up two big bowls, and a cup of honey mead. "Gobber.." I whispered at first, hoping not to startle him.

No response.

"Gobber." I repeated, putting down the bowl in front of him. His nose twitched and he woke up with a snort. "Ehh? Mommy?" He asked groggily. I laughed, "Not quite."

"Fable!" He said, standing up. He had to sit right back down from being dizzy. "Whoa.."

"You okay?" I asked him, concerned.

"Aye, lass. You make this for me?" He asked and I nodded, shifting on my seat. I wasn't sure if I was a great cook, but he took a sip and then went back for another one, this time picking the bowl up and gulping it.

I took a sip of my own, my stomach growling yet It didn't settle well.

"Gobber I'm s-"

"Listen lass-"

We both interrupted each other. I blushed stammering, "You go ahead."

"Fable, you had us all very worried.." He started again, trying to sound stern.

"I'm sorry Gobber, I was just.. I.." My throat squeezed. What was with me lately getting so emotional over everything?

"It's alright," He said. "Everyone at the celebration understood. Stoick had a good talking to to those two boys.." He trailed off as if looking for an answer to what exactly happened.

"Did you fall asleep waiting for me?" I asked him instead. He gave a nod. "Went out lookin' for you most of last night, figured you'd come back on your own time."

I frowned. He was out last night in the cold looking for me? There was an awkward silence. I'm sure being a 'parent' was a new thing to Gobber, and he wasn't sure what to say next. Neither was I.

"Well I should go find Comet," I said finally standing up, my stew only half eaten. "Right," Gobber said, his own bowl nearly empty, though his beard looked like it had more then his stomach did.

Walking out the door I was greeted by bright white snow that covered the ground. I spotted Comet ruffling through the snow, looking almost like he was swimming through it. I chuckled, "Hey boy!" I called out to him. He looked over, ears perking. He gurgled and hopped over, snow covering his dark silver scales. I hugged my arms around him, not caring about the cold snow that soaked through my furs.

It seemed everyone else was going about their day usually, though bundled up a bit more to fend off the pinching cold. I looked up, the sun shown through some of the less thick clouds, making the snow shine. It was beautiful. I soaked it in, eyes closed.

"Iick!" I was brought back with a sloppy lick across the cheek from Comet.

"I guess you're hungry." I said with a laugh, wiping the slobber from my cheek. He dropped down to all fours, sticking his tail up in the air nodding.

"Alright, let's find you something to eat.."

It took a little while longer than usual to find Comet a decent meal, fish was a little harder to come by during this season, but he managed to eat his full.

We were walking past Hiccup's house when Comet paused. He tugged at my pant leg. "What?" I asked. He gruffed something in his dragon-tongue and tugged me again, his teeth retracted.

I tried to tug away when I realized he was trying to bring me into Hiccup's house. "Comet, no!"

Too late. He jumped up the stairs and nudged his nose against the door, knocking.

Stoick came to the door and Comet whisked past him. He 'Ohed' stepping out of the way, "Sorry!" I called, cringing inwardly.

"Oh Fable, there you are. We were worried about you." Stoick said, seeing me finally.

'_So I heard.._' I thought to myself and nodded to him, "Sorry." Was all I managed to mumble.

"It's alright, would you like to come in?" He asked.

I nodded again, "Might as well see what that lizard of mine wanted so badly.." This earned a gruff laugh from Stoick as I walked passed him and into the warm house.

I followed the night fury upstairs, where he pushed open Hiccups door. I nearly called out to him, but held my voice. Sitting on the bed was Hiccup, seemingly half asleep. Everyone seemed to sleep in today..

"Uh, sorry about him." I muttered awkwardly as Comet shuffled through some books. Finally he seemed to find what he was looking for and skipped over to me, book in mouth. I took it from him, seeing it was my journal. "It's okay," I heard Hiccup's voice.

Realization hit me like a wave a cool water. It was the anniversary of the attack where I had lost Monah, the date was written at the top of my journal. I felt my heart drop, how could I have forgotten?

" – Fable?" I jumped when I realized Hiccup had been speaking to me. I stared at him, frowning. "Are you okay?" He asked. All I could do was nod, "Fable I –."

"I have to go." I muttered turning and briskly walked from his home leaving a hurt Hiccup and a perplexed Stoick behind.

With a sharp whistle, Comet was at my side. I leapt onto his back, with no saddle and took off to the gorge.

I sat next to Comet beside the cold water. I said nothing, and Comet seemed to realize it was best to be still. The sun was hidden behind clouds, making it even colder. The heat from Comet helped me not to shiver. But still, I wrapped myself up in my cloak.

Memories of Monah and of the island flooded my mind. The old green Gronkle that I used to share lunches with, all the walks, all the time I spent there, taken care of by the mother Night Fury.

My heart was squeezing, emotions spinning through me. Sadness, nostalgia, everything didn't want to sit into one emotion. There were tears in my eyes.

I wondered how the island looked now. I wondered if there were new dragons or if the old ones who lived there were still there. I read my journal three times over, fingering over the drawings that now were faded slightly.

What I wouldn't do to be back there. It was so much simpler. I didn't have to worry about.. boys of all things.

My mind drifted to Jorn and Alvin. Hatred burned in my gut. I wondered where they were, what they were planning. For the first time in awhile my mind rested on the Copy-cat Dragon. I nearly thought it impossible for Jorn to understand dragons enough to tame one such as that.

Nothing made sense. Nothing was right.

I picked up a stone and tossed it across the cold water. It skipped a few times before sinking to the depths. For a bitter-sweet moment I thought how ironic it was. The stone was like myself, no matter how much I tried to stay afloat, I sunk.

I began to think back as hard as I could to the moment I fell into the water the first time. When Jorn betrayed me. I remembered the feeling of being surrounded by nothing but deep dark water. Everything was so blue. I started to tremble but not from the cold. I stared at the water in front of me, and realized I was too scared to get any closer.

My mind pictured the water spout that grew from no where and ripped me away from Comet. Sent me back into the black. I was breathing heavy.

"Guurgll.." I heard, and snapped my gaze down broken from my thoughts. Comet rested his big head on my lap. I reached down to brush my fingers over his scales. I was never scared of the water when I was flying.. but then, I had Comet with me.

I looked back to the water and felt apprehensive. Was I afraid of it?

I jumped when I heard a familiar rumbling roar. Looking up I saw a casted shadow, the size larger than Comet.

I sighed, '_Great.._'.

"Fable!" I heard his voice. I couldn't respond. I forced myself to stop shivering, to stop breathing heavily.

"Fable, are you okay?" I heard him closer now. The cruntch of frozen grass until he was standing right next to me. I looked up. "Hiccup."

His eyes widened with concerned and all at once I felt his arms wrap around me. I froze. "Why are you crying?" I was crying?

"Hiccup.." I said again, my voice hoarse. His arms squeezed tighter around me. Comet scooted over, standing up to give us room. He scampered over to Toothless and greeted the other Night fury with a friendly grrowl.

"Fable.. I'm sorry for last night.. I didn't mean to.. I just couldn't help it." He said, his voice soft.

I paused, he thought that was why I was crying? I couldn't blame him. He had no idea.

Instead of responding to that, I sat back opening a page of my journal to the very first picture of Monah. "This is Monah," I started with a sniffle.

"She is the reason I'm alive." I began to tell him of what happened when she dragged me out of the ocean, all of the time I spent with her, and when the outcast attacked and took her life.

Hiccup sat patiently with an earnest, caring look. I finished with a shaky breath, "Today is the day she died, those couple of years ago."

Hiccup sat next to me, offering his warmth. I leaned against him, all other things vacant from my mind.

We both were silent for a few long moments.

"So.." He began finally breaking the silence, "I have Monah to thank."

I sat up enough to look him in the face. He was staring at me with such kind tenderness I had to blink away tears. "For saving you and allowing me to meet you."

Part of me hated he said that. Part of me wanted to get up and run away, the other part, the one who was winning made my heart skip a beat, to blush a shade of pink, to reach up and press a quick but passionate kiss to his lips.

It all happened so fast, his arms wrapping around my waist, my arms around his neck, pressing myself so tightly against him. I put all of my emotions into that single kiss, all the hate, all the love, everything. I lost myself in the moment. The other parts screamed at me to stop and to think about what I was doing. There was even one part that told me to stop and think of Tuffnut. I ignored them all, the kiss slowly began to get hotter.

The passion in this single kiss was enough to melt away any coldness brought on by the hidden sun. His hands touched, explored, while mine did the same.

It was only a matter of time before the only heat we had were our nude bodies pressed together, the only sound was that of our love making.

I turned on my side, panting and spent, Hiccup's arm wrapped around me. He nuzzled into my hair and whispered something softly into my ear, "I love you, Fable." I tensed, unable to say or do anything. Shortly after I heard his soft snores.

My eyes settled on something in the distance, at the top of the gorge. A silhouette of a great snake beast. It spread it's wings and took off in a flash. I felt my heart drop. Too much.

I had to know. I squirmed out of Hiccup's grasp, thankfully not waking him. I grabbed what clothes I still had off, slipping them on in a hurry. Waking up Comet I held my finger to my lips "Shh..". Comet nodded and I jumped to his back.

Toothless looked up at me through narrowed eyes. I frowned but looked away. The last thing I saw was Toothless curling up around his rider to offer him the warmth he needed.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." I whispered and with a strong beat of wings I took off in the direction to the clouded island.


	15. - Treacherous -

Chapter 15:

* * *

><p>Swooping down onto the edge of the clouded island, it was easy to not be spotted. I hadn't seen anyone so far, and the rest would have to be on foot.<p>

Comet whined and I tried to shoosh him, calming him the best I could with a rub to his ears.

Strange.

So far I had seen no signs of any dragons.

Or people for that matter. I climbed over a large rock, peering over I could see what looked like a compound of some sort. I cursed, it was crawling with outcasts. They all wore black with spiked armor. I peered closer and my eyes widened. They had crates of weapons and some sort of holding.. thing. I couldn't tell, it looked like it could hold large animals with little trouble. Maybe for Dragons?

"What are they planning.." I whispered. Still no sight of any dragons. "Comet, stay." He whined again. I pressed my forehead to his. "I'm counting on you if anything goes wrong." He gave me a sad look but nodded and watched as I carefully made my way down the stones.

I pressed as tightly as I could to the rocks, glad for my own dark clothes. I had to see what was inside that holder. Did they keep the dragon in there?

I got closer and ducked back when two guards walked passed. There was a latch, I was sure it was what opened the holder. It was on the other side. It was less foggy down here, which meant it would be harder to get to.

Suddenly there was a loud bell and I jumped, ducking behind a wall. I could hear voices,

"...about time, I was starving!.."

I assumed it was a dinner bell or something like that. I waited until I could no longer hear any murmurs of Outcasts and stepped out of my hiding place. I ran to the latch, opening it. Light streamed into the holder.

My eyes widened. There were dozens of people inside, all latched together by hard chains. I gasped, and one of them looked up. "Who's there?" they called out.

I knew these men. They were my Shadows! Well, most of them.

Anger boiled inside my gut and I slipped in hushing them. "Who are you?" The one asked. I froze.

To them without my mask I was no one. I paused, deciding it was best not to tell them, they thought I was dead, after all. "I'm just here to help," I whispered trying to unlink the chains.

I cursed seeing they needed a big key. "No one comes to Outcast island just to help," He spat.

I looked around. Everyone here looked under fed and dirty, I wondered how long they had been locked in here. "What is this?" I asked him mustering my most stern voice I could.

"Whats it look like?" The man sneered. "It's meant to hold dragons. A lot of them." He spat, "Most of us here are Shadows.. or we used to be. Alvin locked us in here when we refused to work with him. He plans on using this to capture the dragons when they go off for their hatching. We're bait, or he expects us to help capture them no doubt."

I trembled in anger. That low brained savage! "Where is the key?" I demanded, the man looked over to the door. "In Alvins pocket, no doubt."

"Where are the other Shadows?" I asked, I had only recognized a few of these men.

"They're workin' for Alvin now." He answered me grimly. I cursed and took a step back. "Is there any way I could get the key?"

"Ya' could ask nicely." I heard a scowling voice. I froze. That voice brought so much anger that I began to tremble. "Alvin," I snarled, turning on my heal to face him with a venemous glare.

"You know me, do ya?" He asked, stroking his beard. "Is only polite you give me your name." He smirked, showing off yellow teeth.

I growled, my hand curled into a tight fist. Two more Outcast walked behind him. No sign of Jorn, for a moment I was relieved. Would there be a way he could tell who I was without my mask?

"Not every day someone sneaks onto my island.. Shame you couldn' get yer hands on this." He said, holding up a large bronze key. It was attached to his belt by a string.

"I'll only ask politely one more time.. _Your name_." He sneered.

I stood up tall as I could, spitting the ground in front of him.

He chuckled and then set a glare on me. "Tie her up. Bring her to the dungeon, I'll get the answer out of her some how."

The two burly Outcasts behind him roughly grabbed at my shoulders. I fought against them, "Let me go!" I demanded, throwing the best punch I could. It connected the gut to one of the Outcasts, he oomphed and loosened his grasp. For a moment I felt a twinge of hope that I could escape. It disappeared with a blunt hit to the back of my head, once again, my world went dark.

* * *

><p><em>Drip. Drip. Drip. <em>

I groaned, my eyes opening to a dark room. There was a small window at the top of it which streamed in dim light. I blinked my eyes a few times unable to see anything.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Peering through the darkness I could hardly see a bucket beneath a hole in the wall that was catching droplets of water. I cursed, moving my hands to rub at my bleary eyes. I couldn't. Looking down I saw that my hands were chained together.

"About time you woke up," I heard a voice that creaked with age. "Who's there?" I called out hoarsely.

The old man walked into the light and my eyes widened. I recognized him. From Berk. I didn't remember his name, only that he despised the dragons.

"Wasn't I surprised when those guards dragged you down here, Fable." He laughed meanly.

"You.." I searched my mind for his name, coming blank. I glared hotly at him, "Why are _you _here?"

He scowled, hitting his staff against my cell. I jumped at the noise. "I was forced to come here! The only way to get away from those damned Dragons!" He then smiled meanly, "Won't have to worry about them much longer when they go to hatching!"

"What are they going to do to the dragons?" I asked him. He sniffed, "As if I'd tell you."

I pulled against my chains, ignoring the old man's jeers that followed. The cell was cramped, with nothing in it other than myself and the chains holding me.

I paused when I heard a heavy door open, and heavy steps coming down some creaky stairs. "Fable, ehh?" Alvin asked as he walked also into the light, pushing the old man away. He pulled a stool closer and before sitting down opened the door to my cell. I was still unable to move any closer. I eyed the key at his belt.

"Y'know, this could have been much easier on ya had you told me yer name and not had me rely on tha' old geezer!" He said, stabbing his thumb behind him. The old man flinched, cradling his staff tighter to his chest.

"Okay, you know who I am. Let me go!" I commanded, my voice cracking. I swore inwardly.

"Mhm. There's tha' thin'. I know all vikings in Berk. Never heard of no, _Fable_." He stood from the stool but made no other movements. "So tell me who you are."

"My name is Fable, I washed up on Berk a few years ago with no memory of who I was." I lied.

"Just how many years was that?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Two years." I muttered, tugging against the chains.

Alivn's glare hardened. "Is tha' so.." He murmured, trailing off.

"Ya' see, _Fable_. Was 'bout two years ago I gained control over a group of people called _The Shadows_." He strained my name, and the group. "You see the coincidence there?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Could he really think that I was Shadow? He had never saw me without my mask, or even seen me before he and Jorn betrayed me.

"But.. Old Alvin doesn't believe in Ghosts!" He said with a dark chuckle, crossing his thick arms. " 'n I saw that bitch drown."

"Who?" I asked, praying he took the bait.

"That's none of your concern.." He said, glaring once more. "Movin' on.. What 're you doin' on my island?"

My mind raced with something, anything I could tell him that was believable.

"I had heard that the Outcasts moved on.. I only wanted to see what was here." I bluffed.

"That'as awfully dumb of you, wan'et?" He sneered, leaning down to face me. I could smell his rancid breath. I shuffled back and he chuckled, "Scared, are ya?"

"Of my eyebrows being burnt off by your breath, maybe!" I cracked without thinking.

He sneered at me, and in a quick movement reared back his huge hand and slapped it across my face. I yelped, being knocked back into the chains.

"Think yer funny do ya?" He asked, glaring. "We'll see how funny you are in a couple of weeks with no food!" He threatened, turning. He grabbed the old man by his shirt and dragged him up the stairs with a slam of the door.

Furious tears welled in the corners of my eyes. How could I have been so stupid to come here on my own? My eye felt swollen as I stared around desperately for something to escape with. I reached down and felt my dagger. I breathed a sigh of relief, at least Alvin was dumb enough not to check me for weapons.

Still it wouldn't be too much help with these chains on my wrists. I strained to see anything through the dark. My eyes landed on the wall across from me, there was keys. It had to be the ones that held me in place.

I grunted, moving to sit against my knees, using my shoulder to support my weight and stand to my feet. Why the hells would he lock up my wrists anyway?

I pushed against the cell with no movement. I cursed beneath my breath. It was cold, the only sound were muffled voices from outside. I grunted, my eye stung. I was sure to have a bruise. I slumped down, there was nothing I could do now. I just prayed Comet would return to Berk instead of coming to look for me.

"Wake up!" A gruff voice barked. I jumped awake as a beefy Outcast banged against the cell door. I blinked my eyes open, "Feeding time." He sneered, tossing a stale brick of a piece of bread through the bars.

"How am I supposed to grab it?" I asked dryly, the outcast glared. "Not my problem, prisoner." He had a nasty glint, perhaps this is what Alvin meant by not being able to eat. Even if they gave me the food, I'd be unable to reach it.

The Outcast stormed away. I looked up to see the light from earlier in the day had turned silver, it had to be night.

My throat was dry and scratchy. For one of the first times I felt hopeless. I wanted so desperately just to be back with Comet, at Berk, with Hiccup or even Tuffnut. Just away from here. I felt worry fill my gut, I had to get back and to warn them of Alvin's plan to steal away the dragons. I sent a silent prayer to any God who might be listening.

Comet paced back and forth on the stone. He peered over the edge occasionally hoping to see his rider make her way back up. The sun had left the sky long ago and the longer it took the more worried he became.

Finally he decided he could no longer wait. With a great beat of his wings he took back in the direction of Berk.

His first reaction was to dive down onto Hiccup's house. He leapt down and started pawing at the door, letting out distressed growls. It didn't take long for the door to swing open revealing a disheveled Hiccup. "What's wrong Comet? Where's Fable?" He asked, it was a rare sight to see Comet without his rider. Hiccup was growing increasingly worried, since he woke up that morning without Fable at his side. He thought he had done something wrong, now he was worried there was something much worse.

Comet tugged at Hiccup's pant leg. "Okay, hang on." Hiccup said, "Toothless!" He called. The dark Night Fury was there in a moment.

"Hiccup, What's going on?" A sleepy Stoick asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not sure, I think something has happened to Fable." Hiccup said, strapping himself up in a hurry. His green eyes were filled with worry.

"I'll get the other riders," Stoick said, briskly walking out of his house wearing his skimmies. It took only a few moments for everyone to get ready with their dragons. All the while Comet would pace, whimpering. It was clear from his agitation that something was wrong.

"What's going on, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, her arms crossed to hold of the cold.

"I don't know. Comet came to my door – look at him, something has to be wrong." Hiccup said, and bent his knee to look at Comet. His eyes were wide and slitted. "Comet – You need to bring us to Fable, okay?" Comets response was an impatient flap of his broad wings.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tuffnut grunted, jumping up onto the shared dragon of his sibling.

They took off after Comet, poor Fishlegs and Meatlug struggled to keep up with the fast dragon. "Outcast Island?" Astrid gasped as they hovered over the fog covered island.

"Why would Fable be here?" Fishlegs asked in a nervous voice.

"I don't know, but we need to find out why." Hiccup retorted.

"Do you think the Copy-cat Dragon has something to do with this?" Snotlout asked apprehensively.

No one responded to his question, but the air around them grew thick with concern. "Let's go." Hiccup said and swooped down onto the rock where Fable had been only hours ago.

"What on earth is that?" breathed Astrid as they looked over the rock to see the holding compartment.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Hiccup muttered. "Okay, if Fable is here she must have been captured. The dungeon is that way –." Hiccup pointed, having the unlucky experience of himself once being locked inside. "There are Night guards surrounding it, and patrolling."

"Ruff, Tuff, we need you to make a distraction." Hiccup said, looking over to the twins. They both gave determined nods, "We're the best at distractions!" Ruffnut piped up, "I'm the best though." Tuffnut added.

"Fishlegs, we need you to keep watch up here. If something bad goes down, you need to get back to Berk as fast as you can to warn my Dad." Fishlegs swallowed and gave a brisk nod.

"Snotlout, Astrid, we'll try and get into the dungeon." Hiccup finished, looking to the other Riders. "Are we ready?"

"Ready." Was the unison reply.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both made their way down the mountain, throwing stones at the majority of the guards who took off after them. Thankfully they were faster.

"Okay – Go!"

I could hear a commotion. I sat up, looking around "What's happening?" I whispered. Hope sparked that Comet had gone back for the other riders.

"Come get us, you big trolls!" My eyes widened. That was Ruffnut's voice!

"What are you waitin' for! Get em!" I heard gruff voices and then what sounded like feet pounding across the open window.

"Warn the boss!" I heard another voice and my heart sunk. I thought about the Shadows that were locked up. I had to help them. Who knew what Alvin would do with them?

Suddenly the dungeon door swung open, "Fable!" Hiccups voice called out.

"I'm over here!" I responded immediately. He rushed over followed by Astrid and Snotlout. "The keys are over there." I nodded in the direction of the wall. Snotlout ran over to grab them and handed them over to Astrid who opened the cell. She began to work on the links attached to my wrists.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked me as soon as I could stand up free of the chains. His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace and I froze. "W-We need to go before Alvin finds us." I stuttered tugging out of his arms.

Running out of the Dungeon and into the clearing showed all the Outcasts running about. "Tuff, Ruff! We need to go!"

The twins looked like they were having a ball, tripping up Outcasts.

"Stop them!" I heard Alvin's voice in the distance. With a sharp whistle the dragons swooped down. I hopped onto the back of Comet and looked over my shoulder. I wish I hadn't. My heart squeezed with fury that took over my entire being. It took all I had not to jump back off of Comet and attack with blind fury. There beside Alvin stood Jorn. His familiar dark eyes stared at me. My eyes widened, could it be he knew who I was?

He stared after me the entire time until finally we were out of sight. Everyone was ominously quiet until we touched down in the village.

I jumped from Comet's back, hurrying to head inside Gobber's home and retrieve the ebony. I had to make my mask, I had to return to the island and save the Shadows.

"Fable!" Hiccup's voiced stopped me. I turned to face him and the other Riders. They stared at me with perplexed looks.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I – The Copy-Cat Dragon. I saw it. It was like it called me to the island. I had to see what was there. The dragons – Hiccup, the dragons!" I gasped, how could I forget to warn them?

"Alvin – He plans on stealing the dragons when they go for their hatching."

"Is that was that.. _thing_ was for?" Astrid asked referring to the compartment that held the Shadows. Part of me was almost relieved that they hadn't seen them.

"Yes!" I strained, pacing. My heart was racing. "We need to prepare for them. I know Alvin and Jorn, they won't stop just because we know their plan. They are too stubborn."

"Wait –." Astrid began but was interrupted by Snotlout. "We've been training for something like that to happen."

"Snotlout's right." Hiccup said thoughtfully, "We have been. This time we will follow the Dragons by boat, we'll be ready for what they have planned. I'll get my Dad to explain to the Berk guard and we will have vikings ready to take on Alvin."

"Wait!" Astrid said louder this time, sending me a look through narrowed eyes. "How do you know Alvin?"

I froze as the others turned their gaze on me.

"Doesn't everyone?" I offered sheepishly.

"She has a point." Tuffnut stood up for me. Hiccup looked at me, before nodding. "Fable has had personal experience with the Outcasts, and so do we." He said referring to my time on the island. If only he knew just how true his statement was.


	16. - The End? -

Chapter 16:

* * *

><p>The next few days I spent to myself, sketching my mask from memory. The only times I would be with the others was when we were training with weapons. I had become a bit rusty with them, so it was much needed. I knew there were times when Hiccup wanted to talk, but I would avoid him, and basically any one else. The only thing on my mind was that I needed to help those locked away.<p>

I had developed a plan. When Alvin and Jorn plan to steal the dragons, there will be much less guards on the island. I would be able to sneak in with Comet and blast the damned chains rather have to worry about any damned keys. I was making the mask so they knew who I was and trusted me. The only thing that I was increasingly worried about is that I did not plan on flying in. I was going to 'borrow' one of Berk's ships so the Shadows that escaped would be able to sail away from Outcast Island and to somewhere safe. I would not go with them, yet. I still yearned for my revenge against Alvin and Jorn, and this would be the perfect time.

My heart would squeeze with each thought that I may be caught by Hiccup or one of the others. I was scared, but this had to be done. All this time was leading up to this moment. It had to be done.

At nights I would sneak into Gobber's smithy to create my mask. I was nearly completed. The anger that burned in my heart was stronger than anything else.

"The Dragons will be leaving for their hatching tomorrow," Hiccup addressed the riders. "We have been preparing for this and I think we will be able to handle it. My Father has prepared some of the strongest guards to accompany us."

"Will we be enough?" Fishlegs asked. "There are dozens of them and only a handful of us."

I frowned to myself. He had a point. I knew most of the Outcasts that now worked for Jorn and Alvin, once Shadows. We were all taught from a young age to fight and defend ourselves.

"It will have to be."

The rest of the day was spent with last minuet planning and training. It was clear that everyone was on edge, the usual cheerful village was now quiet and solemn. Not only were people worried for their dragons, but would also miss them when they left even if it was only for a short time.

Finally when the sun left the sky and began to be replaced by the moon the other riders left to their homes, surely to get plenty of rest for tomorrow.

I was putting away some of the blunt training swords, thinking to myself. My nervous jitters didn't want to leave. Comet stuck to my side, and I knew he could sense my distress. I wish I could comfort him.

"Fable," I dropped one of the shields I was holding, jumping at the voice. I turned, bashfully running my hands down the front of m shirt. "H-Hiccup." I studdered.

"I – Fable, what happened on the island? You've been.. different." Hiccup spoke softly, taking a few steps closer. I looked down, training my eyes on his metal leg. I couldn't meet his gaze, "It.. Hiccup, it just scared me. I've been worried about the dragons." I only half lied.

"Fable, look at me." He said, now standing in front of me. I brought my gaze to meet his own. His gentle green gaze held compassion. "Hiccup – I'm okay really, just – " I was interrupted by his lips covering mine in a deep kiss. I went weak in the knees, pressing immediately into the kiss. My heart nearly stopped. I wanted nothing more than to loose myself in the kiss. And I did. My arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing myself closer to him.

The kiss lingered, my eyes drooped to a half lid. My heart raced, his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close as the kiss slowly ended.

"Fable.." Hiccup breathed, pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you." He repeated those words which sent both warm and icy chills through me.

Tears pricked at my eyes. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I looked into his eyes and he gazed back searchingly.

"Hiccup.." My voice cracked. "I..."

"Hiccup?" The voice made my eyes widen. "Astrid.." Hiccup said sounding guilty. He turned, his back facing me. "How could you?" She asked above a whisper. My heart broke for her, as much as I hated the time they spent together, I believed she truly cared about Hiccup.

"Astrid, I'm sorry.. But I love Fable. I never meant to hurt anyone.." Hiccup flinched as Astrid began to tear up. "Fine." Was her response before she stormed away.

Hiccup turned back to me and I froze. "Hiccup, are you okay?" I asked him, bringing a hand to his cheek. All I wanted to do was comfort him. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch of my hand.

"I can't feel what I can't feel.. And I know I love you." He repeated. I felt sick to my stomach. It would be better if I never came here, never made Hiccup or Astrid or Tuffnut or Gobber or anyone here feel the way they did now.

"I love you too." I blurted out. I knew I would regret it. I had to see him smile if anything for the last time. His arms wrapped around me. I fell into the embrace, my arms held onto his loosely. He lead me to his home and into his room. And there we spent perhaps the last night we will have together, close and in love.

* * *

><p>I stayed awake long after Hiccup dozed asleep after our love making. I did my best to sneak from the room without waking him, "I'm sorry Hiccup." I whispered, leaning down to press a feather soft kiss to his cheek. I gathered my clothes and left his house, my steps crunching through the heavy snow. The sky was dark, the moon hidden by clouds. "Comet!" I hissed standing outside of Gobber's house. He burst through the door, and I sighed hoping he hadn't woken up Gobber. When there was no other noise I breathed a sigh of relief. I lead Comet to the furnace and picked up my hidden mask, fitting it over my face. With it brought memories of a simpler time.<p>

Comet peered up at me with wide curious eyes, "It's okay, bud."

Everyone was in bed, resting for tomorrow. The sun would be rising soon, so I had to make this fast. Getting a boat was easy, but the water was dark and ominous. Standing in front of the wheel I kneeled down to face Comet. "Listen Comet, this might be a little scary. I know you'll do me proud, just listen to me and do whatever I say, no matter what, understand?" I breathed in a whisper. He stared up at me and nodded. "Good boy."

The sun was rising. I had to go.

Storing the boat not far from the opposite side of the Island I began to climb the rocks, Comet sticking close to my side.

I breathed a sigh of relief and anticipation when I saw their boat leaving. I knew that Hiccup and the others would be able to take care of Alvin.

The island was ominously quiet. Alvin surely wasn't foolish enough to leave it unguarded? Who was I to question good luck..

I lead Comet to the compartment that held the other Shadows, opening the door. The man that I had spoken to the first time looked up, weakly. His eyes widened, "I must surely be dead.. Shadow?"

"You aren't dead." I muttered, others started to look on, murmurs and whispers rising. "You died! I was there, I saw it!" One of them shouted.

"Don't believe everything you see." I spoke sternly.

"This is some kind of trick, ain't it? Jorn wants us to feel hopeful and he'll just crash down whatever spirit we have left."

I shook my head, my face hidden behind my mask. "I am no rouse, It's a long story my friends, but I am here to help you."

"I believe her." The first man spoke. He gazed up at me, grinning wide. "It's her. It has to be!"

I smirked behind my mask, I knew that they would believe me. "Comet," I spoke. He slipped from behind me earning a gasp from the others. "Shoot a plasma blast at the shackles."

With a bright yellow light the shackles were broken. The men had a difficult time standing, their legs weak from the time spent crouched over.

"Listen to me, there's a ship on the other side of the island. I have to trust you to make it there yourself, there's food and water there to last you until you find a new place to lay low until I can join you."

"You aren't coming with us?" One asked. I shook my head, "I have to take care of Alvin and Jorn, least they try and take us down again. It will take a long time before we are back to our feet, now go!" I said sternly. I waited until all the men had slinked out of the compartment.

I let out a sigh of relief and stepped out of the compartment. "You're so predictable, Little Shadow."

My heart dropped. I was met with Jorn and Alvin standing side-by-side. The Shadows were all standing to the side, their eyes wide with fright. What captured my attention the most was Toothless, strapped up in some sort of holding contraption. Hiccup and the others were held by Outcasts, their dragons also in the same type of holding contraptions.

"Let them go!" I demanded angrily, my voice lowered.

"Why would we do that when we went through all the trouble of catchin' them n' the firs' place?" Alvin asked with a nasty laugh.

Jorn stared at me, his eyes narrowed with a venomous glare. "I killed you." He hissed, "I wont let you come back now and mess everything up."

"Why don' ya take tha' mask off?" Alvin smirked. I took a step back, my heart racing.

"Let them go." I repeated, my voice shaking. Hiccup stared on with wide eyes. My heart raced. "Please – This is between us!"

"But then again, it's not.. See, We need their dragons. Including yours." Jorn spat. Comet spread his wings menacingly, growling.

"Comet – Stay behind me!" I said. Hiccup's brow furrowed. "Fable..?"

"Oh! Look who's on board! Take off the mask or the boy dies." Jorn threatened, bringing up a glinting sword.

I hesitantly reached up, lifting my mask from my face and dropping it onto the snow. There was a shared gasp, "See, never can trust any one these days!" Jorn chuckled, lowering his sword.

"Hiccup, guys, I'm sorry." Was all I could whisper, my eyes welling with tears. It wasn't supposed to happen this way!

"Aww, is the poor Shadow gonna cry?" Alvin mocked. I felt sick.

"Jorn, please. Let them go, they don't need to get hurt." I pleaded.

"Eh, but why not?" Jorn asked, lifting his sword he swung, teasing the blade just over Hiccup's arm. He cried out as blood began to pool around a single slice.

In a quick movement Comet leapt forward with a loud roar, Jorn was quick to make a move for the dragon. "Comet, no!" I cried out as the blade sliced through his thick skin, Comet let out a pained gurgle and slumped to the side. My eyes were wide, fury began to replace fear.

Please be okay, Comet. I kept repeating over in my head. I searched my mind for something to say or do.

"Bloody Dragon, hope I didn't cut em' too bad. Ya know who ont be too pleased with tha'." Jorn shook his head.

I stared at Hiccup, he looked down at the ground emotionless.

"Ya see, Haddock.. Shadow here's been usin' ya. She never cared bout you or any of yer little friends."

"That's not true!" I cried out.

"Oh it's not? Then tell me, Why are you here freeing the Shadows instead of bein' there to help out yer.. 'friends'?" Jorn challenged.

"I had to, I couldn't let them stay here to be abused by you any longer."

"Fable – Is this true? Are you really Shadow?" Hiccup spoke finally, staring up at me with such heartbreak it made my heart hurt.

"I – Yes.. Hiccup please, it was a long time ago. I only remembered when Comet came back – I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"But you knew.." He muttered.

I swallowed back tears, "Y-Yes.."

"Enough of this!" Jorn yelled. "Alvin, take them to the dung-"

"Jorn! I challenge you to a duel!" I barked out.

The Outcasts and Shadows gasped. "Are you that much a fool, girl?" Jorn spoke venomously.

"A fight to the death?" Jorn asked, stroking his beard with a laugh. "I've killed you once.. I don't see why I can't again."

"Fable – Fable, don't!" Hiccup said, his eyes wide with fear. I looked at him longingly, and shook my head. "It will be okay, Hiccup. I promise."

I reached down, lifting my ebony dagger. My eyes narrowed. "Make her friends watch, a reminder of what happens when you mess with us." Jorn sneered and stepped closer, lifting up his sword.

"Jorn – I'll give you one more chance. Let them go." I pleaded once more.

He simply spat.

"This should be good." Alvin laughed.

Jorn lifted his sword, and with a great bellow ran at me. I ducked as he swung the sword, barely missing my cheek. I leaped back, slashing out with my dagger. No use.

He turned, slashing down. Again I had to duck out of the way, this time to the side with a short cry. Too close for comfort. The anger and fear mingled together, I set my footing the best I could wth the snow and made a jump for him. My dagger slashed across his cheek bone, leaving a good scar. He let out a pained yelp and punched out one fist, narrowly missing my jaw. "Bastard!" I bit out through clinched teeth.

I took the chance of his opening and made a leap to knock him over, my dagger in hand. He was ready for me and caught me with his thick arms, tossing me down. I grunted as I collided with the ground, pain wracking through me along with the icy chill of the snow.

"I've got you now, whore. Are you ready to die again?" He said, lifting his sword high over his head, ready to bring it down.

I turned my gaze to Hiccup, who watched on horrified. If I was going to die, I would be happy that he was the last thing I saw.

But no pain came. Rather, there was a green fog that began to cover the ground. My eyes widened at the familiar hiss, "What in the Hells..?" Jorn asked, suddenly his sword was ripped from his grip.

Through the fog a certain serpentine figure faded in. "Hello again, Little Shadow." It spoke in the same disembodied voice.

"What the hell are you?" Jorn cried angrily. He was suddenly knocked back with the Dragons long tail. The dragon slithered over to him and I had to look away as it's jaws stretched wide, "You.. Cheater..!" Was the last thing Jorn ever said, his screams filling the otherwise shocked silence.

When I looked back up the only thing left of Jorn as his discarded sword.

The serpentine Dragon lifted itself back up, it's voice now sounding like Jorn. I shuddered, understanding now how the Dragon collected voices.

"What's going on?" I breathed.

"You'll soon understand, Little Shadow." The Dragon whispered, slithering over to me. It lifted me up with it's strong tail, setting me to my feet and wiping away snow.

The Dragon turned to face Alvin who threw up his hands, "Uh – I wasn't with him, I was rootin' for ya the entire time!" He cried.

"Pathetic liar," The dragon hissed, swatting it's tail. "Leave this place." Alvin threw down a key, which I guessed was what held the dragons and the riders.

"Little Shadow, you must come with me." The Dragon spoke. "But, Hiccup and the others..!" I protested.

"You can no longer be with them, I'm afraid. Your path lies elsewhere."

Tears sprung to my eyes and I tried to look past the Dragon's spread wings. I couldn't see anything. "The Shadows will unlock them, and bring them back to Berk. There they will be safe."

I breathlessly stared up at the Dragon. "But – Comet!" I suddenly cried out, "Is he okay?"

"He will be fine. But you must leave him behind as well."

My heart squeezed. "You can't be serious." I murmured.

"I am."

I stared up at the Dragon, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I can't leave him. I can't leave the others, not like this.."

"I am sorry. Now come." The Dragon said, lowering it's self so I could climb onto it's back. When I didn't it let out a sigh, the green fog suddenly surrounded me. I didn't remember what happened next.

"Fable!...Fable!"

* * *

><p>I woke up hours later in a bed I did not recognize. "Hello?" I called out. Was I on a boat? My legs felt shaky as I stood up and walked over to the only door in the room. I opened it and took a step out. I was indeed in a boat. A huge one that held compartments like the one that held the Shadows.<p>

"Ah, you're awake."

A new voice said. I turned and who I was met with made me freeze.

"It can't be.."

"I know this must come as a surprise.." The man spoke. He was tall and buffed with a beard as gold as the sunrise.

"Father.."

"Yes, Shadow. It's me." He spoke. His voice was distantly familiar.

"But.. I thought.."

"Come, there's a lot I must tell you." I followed him into what I assumed was the captain's quarters. He sat me down on a chair while he sat in one the opposite side.

"The Serpentine Dragon was working for me. Years ago, when you became of age and I knew you would be prepared to lead our people I took my leave,"

"I thought you had died!" Fable cried in rage, holding back tears.

"I know, I'm sorry, Shadow.."

"My name is Fable!" I spat, my body was sore and my mind even more.

"Fable.." He corrected himself while keeping an eye on me "I left for a reason."

"What reason could that be?"

"Drago Bludvist."

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Part 2. The next part will be set in the 2nd HTTYD Movie. I am sorry if the last part seemed rushed, I was unsure how to progress but either way I hope you all enjoy! Keep on the look out for the next part!<em>**

**_The Shadow's light._**


End file.
